Moonlight Walk
by Tala1
Summary: Robert winds up lost in a forest one night and a certain vampire finds him only there meeting is part of destiny where trouble is soon to follow. Sanquinex/Robert yaoi folks first ficcy. Also will include Tala/Kai eventually. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Robert: OMG Tala.has posted something. Johnny: *swallows finishing his cookie then looks for several pieces of paper* I know I had them somewhere. Robert: *looks at Johnny* what are you doing? Johnny: *grumbles something and takes out a stack of blank papers* well Tala told me since she is starting fanfiction she told me to write some stuff down and she said it was due today and I am nowhere near finished Sanquinex: *swoops takes the piece of paper *hmm hmm..what the. I think someone wrote a mistake on this.. Tala the great all mighty authoress: *snatches the paper* no I printed this out and there is no error it clearly reads a Robert/Sanquinex fanfic Robert: *smacks his forehead* why did u of all people have to become obsessed with me *groans* this is horrible I'm with Sanquinex. Robert:*looks around* where is the real Tala anyway? Tala: *shrugs* I dunno. *Everyone ignores the sounds coming from a chest in the other room* Johnny: well anyway I gotta do the disclaimer it is my turn anyway yes I'm special I got to do it first. Tala: *pats Johnny and gives him another cookie* good boy  
  
Johnny the disclaimer: we uh Tala the great authoress*shrinks under her glare* have nothing to do with this anime she doesn't own it and the most she'll give u is a penny and wrappers.unless someone would like to give us Beyblade then her owning it would never happen.  
  
A/N: This is a Beyblade fanfic of course and it is also my first fic and I've decided to do a one shot Sanquinex/ Robert and if it's good and I get at least 5 reviews ill make it into a chapter type series somehow.  
  
Prologue  
  
The sea was calm it was night and the moon was high above the clouds the waves of the water were still and created a silent sound, the smell of salt water rose high into the sky.  
  
On the land across from the pier a lone teenager sits watching the world go bye and thinks about his daily life, sighing Robert closed his book he couldn't concentrate an hour before when he came he never once glanced at the words it was after all his favorite book a Sacred Tree a book full of romance and betrayal. It was getting darker and the light from the moon had diminished and the words were no longer recognizable therefore Robert set it aside and pulled his green vest tighter though it did him no good as the winds swept by him, shivering he wished he had brought a blanket or a long coat.  
  
'I never knew Russia got this cold at night then again.' he watched the waves strengthen and rock against the boats 'I'm never out so late, scratch that' he thought 'never out at all' he smiled through the cold and clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering and closed his eyes the purple haired teenager from the Beyblade team called the Majestic's sat alone with only the nights wanderers to comfort him in his trail of thought. ----------  
  
A woman dropped to the ground her eyes shone with fear her eyes wide and the smell of heavy liquor escaped from her opened mouth frozen on her face, her dirty blonde hair soaked from the puddles of mud that surrounded her. Two small holes were visible on her pale neck indeed the woman was still alive though she would not awaken for some time. The figure wiped a bit of blood from his chin and licked his finger with a slightly disgusted face, the blood from the woman had gone bad and as a result it tasted utterly disgusting but the vampire needed what he could get even if it meant the worst type of blood in the world.  
  
For he was Sanquinex the vampire of the night and leader of the Dark Bladers.  
  
Snorting the pale vampire stepped over the body, due to the harsh winds he could see she had only an hour until it went into shock but uncaring as he was he left letting the winds finish what he started.  
  
The lone creature of the night wandered through the deserted streets his facial expression un readable but it was all the same that he hated what he was many feared all except the Majestic's and the new found champion's of the world the Blade Breakers. As he walked his sensitive ears picked up several sounds some from close by and many far away, even some he wished he never heard as the giggles and the groans and moans of pleasure made him want to puke or worse burn his ears off.  
  
He stopped and ran his hand through his hair smoothing it down from the events only minutes before and yet he was still hungry. 'Now what drunken fool will be next?' he asked himself scanning the streets this was his only choice on how to live he would put his hunger on only so far till he needed but he rotated his prey so he would not hopefully kill them.  
  
A new aroma found its way to Sanquinex as he sniffed the air it was a tasty smell almost like an ice cream with toppings licking his dry lips so they were moist he followed the trail wondering why it led him not to long later to a forest, shrugging to himself he wandered into it smirking all the way. ----------  
  
Robert ripped away the thorns his hands were cut and were bleeding but he didn't notice his hand was quite numb and the forest was the gloomiest place on Earth 'no wonder Johnny and Enrique avoid this place it is horrible!' he panted and leaned against a tree he was tired and it was closing in on midnight knowing his team, he sighed at this thought 'knowing them they would not be even caring or snoring on the couch all curled up' he slumped down to the stump gritting his teeth as a piece of the tree imbedded itself in his back.  
  
Now looking at his hands the realization of pain came back at full force grimacing he wiped it off on the grass but the bleeding didn't stop so he put pressure on it using one of his pant legs and soon the pain dulled to a small ache. Relieved that the bleeding stopped a bit he slowly became aware he was lost in a forest and he was starting to get a huge headache for no good reason even the trees started to look like they were spinning round and round.  
  
He shut his eyes instantly to stop the spinning then again he remembered suddenly 'I did wander for quite awhile in the forest and the thorns were near the beginning so.' he hesitated at the answer and didn't let himself finish as reopened his eyes rubbing them slightly.  
  
A faint crunch of leaves alerted his attention sideways, sluggishly Robert adjusted his posture to a half standing half lean on the tree for support and focused his eyes making out a human figure coming out of the shadows. His face paled slightly when he realized who it was and alone around him was never a good thing.  
  
"Sanquinex?"  
  
A/N well what do you think about this one? Like I said if I get 5 reviews I will continue I swear it is worth reviewing my friends say its good well until hen ja ne. 


	2. Chapter One

Sanquinex: *licks a lolly pop* holy crap.Tala was bouncing up and down the walls earlier she wouldn't stop smiling cause she actually got reviews back she wasn't expecting any.  
  
Tala: *walks into the room and flops onto a couch still shocked* I got reviews.. Robert: *sweatdrops* your friends told you it was good even though I don't approve *glares at the pairing* Sanquinex: *looks a bit hurt* what's wrong with me *sniffles* Oliver: oh hush you guys are acting like babies *puts a bottle in Sanquinex's mouth* Tala: *still shocked* I got 7 reviews. Robert: *sighs* I wonder what's gong to happen to me now.hopefully I'll live *rolls his eyes at the vampire* Sanquinex: *takes the bottle out and crushes it* I want him to join me if I don't kill him what happens to him? Tala: *snaps out of her review trance* well.I cant tell unless you read it *shoves Sanquinex really close to the ficcy* now read! Robert: *stares at the fic* wha-you can't do that to me I demand you to change it *is silenced by duct tape so the spoilers don't get out* Oliver: *sighs* well people I get to the do the disclaimer Johnny is away so he cant do it.. *somewhere far away a scream is heard as a paper is shredded by a kid and the sound of fighting an be heard with colorful words* Oliver: *shakes his head and takes out a piece of paper to do the disclaimer* Johnny has the worst writing .. *tries to read it*  
  
Oliver the disclaimer: Tala doesn't own anything and Beyblade is obviously something she will not own anytime soon maybe when she dies and goes to heaven but that is a maybe itself. God how does Johnny do the disclaimers he wrote scribbles on my paper *grumbles something and crunches it up*  
  
A/N: ARIGATOU minna-san I am very happy you people liked it I hope it was readable I made my friends check it out for me so I'm very happy that you reviewed you made a person very happy I like the word very ^_^. Anyway this may be a horrible chapter cause I'm not that great with conversations so I hope I don't disappoint you and if I do TELL ME! I'll fix it, anyway enjoy! (I dunno where the plot is going either LOL oh and can someone tell me Roberts and Sanquinex's bit beats it would be helpful)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Sanquinex?"  
  
The name of the figure was out of Robert's mouth faster then he could think indeed the Dark Blader was standing not to far from his spot the vampire like him was quite surprised at the unsuspecting visitor. There was and awkward silence that hung over the two neither not knowing what to say or to do. A brief cough from Robert was all it took to get Sanquinex to speak "what are you doing out this late?" the Majestic was confused but shrugged his response not moving from his spot "enjoying fresh air".  
  
Sanquinex furrowed his brow scanning Robert's hands to see dried caked blood "okay you went to get fresh air then got lost?" he pointed out the obvious of course but Robert being his stubborn self would never admit that to one of his enemies even if he was right "no I merely went off track and I was going to back track to get back on the path" he huffed and folded his arm across his chest while the vampire smirked at him.  
  
"You think you know everything don't you?" Robert spat at the creature of the night "no I didn't say anything." "then what's with the smirk?" "what smirk?" the Majestic sighed again looking up at the sky he couldn't believe his luck running into a forest with no proper clothes, on a windy day, getting lost, and running into Sanquinex just his luck 'maybe he'll go away if I don't say anything' mentally he hit himself 'yeah like that's going to work.'.  
  
The Dark Blader blinked the aroma that he smelled was really nice but it came from someone that was not drunk and was one of his enemies he couldn't do anything but the aroma also had a slight change into it as he followed it to Robert like it caught something. Ignoring his thoughts the vampire took a few approach full steps to Robert he didn't want to scare the other Blader he didn't even want to feed on him but they were one and the same. Chiding himself he leaned against the tree the Majestic had done moments before and broke off a branch snapping it into bits and pieces.  
  
Robert ignored Sanquinex for the most part but when the other Blader came closer he was prepared to punch him but the vampire didn't do anything.yet. "What do you want?" he said turning to look at the face of Sanquinex more annoyed then scared he made his body swerve to face the other against his tree of comfort and rubbed his hand against his pants again trying to get rid of the itchy feeling as the scab formed slowly. He coughed again hardly hearing Sanquinex's answer "I just came cause I smelled blood and it was in an odd spot" he didn't add the fact it seemed to catch anything and instead lazily lounged on the ground.  
  
Robert held his head suddenly he didn't feel all that great maybe that walk to get away from his team mates was a bad thing carefully he lowered himself to the ground feeling his forehead, it was getting pretty hot 'I bet I caught something like that flu or fever that was going around' he groaned and slid to the ground completely, kept on hand on his pants and the other supporting his head so it wouldn't do a nose dive.  
  
Sanquinex noted Robert's condition weakening he felt it in the air around him. His senses , as sharp as they were picked up his ragged breathing, shrugging he got up dusting himself off taking out a few leaves that dropped into his hair and turned to leave.  
  
He didn't take more then five steps when he turned around watching the Majestic struggle 'to help or not to help..' he cursed his humanity he couldn't leave the teenager to die if he did the poor guy wouldn't make it through the night. Muttering stuff under his breath he wandered back over to the teenage, crushing as many things as possible on his way back , and positioned the male onto his back in a piggy back ride style of course this fueled his anger as he had to move the body parts himself much to frustration the leg kept going back down often hitting him in the side.  
  
After about a ten minute period of getting the Majestic on his back he proceeded to his little hideout where the rest of the Dark Blader's lived far away from prying eyes oddly though it was near Robert's home. Along the way Sanquinex had to stop a few times to check on Robert even by his standards he knew that the guy wasn't looking to well 'but why am I helping him?' he hated when he started to think to himself 'because I couldn't leave them out there in the forest?'.  
  
'yup that's it' 'or is it?'  
  
He growled something as he found himself outside of his den well a house but it looked like a den since Lupinex wanted something that was out of the suns way and Zomb wanted lots of darkness, while Cenotaph didn't really care neither did himself at any rate. "Oi we got company!" he kicked open the door grimacing at the hard stares of his friends as he carried the human to the guest bedroom.  
  
A/N well uh *coughs* I dunno if u people liked it, but I did try my best my friends *starts making circles in the ground* liked it so I hope I didn't disappoint u..*prepares herself for flames* 


	3. Chapter Two

Robert: *points a accusing finger at Tala* how could you do this to me I don't want to be on a piggy back ride from that-that VILE creature Sanquinex: *whines* why do I have to be even near that whiney person I hate him why do I have to pick him up *glares at Robert* Tala: *glares at both of them* I say what you do and you do it Both: *back away* Tala: *smiles* since I'm doing this right after chappy one and I know I might get a few reviews I'm glad people *glares at Sanquinex chasing Robert* appreciate using there time to say that my story is good/ bad.. Kai: *stays silent glaring at the author* Tala: Kai could you please do the disclaimer for me I would really love you too Kai: *takes a breath and sighs* Robert: he's going to do the disclaimer Sanquinex: *stops and stares* here he goes  
  
Kai the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade she will never own it  
  
A/N: well that was quite a mouthful from Kai *giggles nervously as Kai keeps on glaring at her* I guess I should rip it up *rips up a piece of paper with a Tala/ Kai ficcy idea* *whispers* Kai would kill me.*goes back to normal* well thank you all who care to read this I know it isn't the best but I hope in the near future people will not kill me.flames are certainly welcome as well, well here is the seccy chappy.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Robert weakly opened his eyes and shut them his head hurt and where exactly was he? 'I remember.the forest then Sanquinex. that was about it too' he thought grimly reopening his eyes.  
  
He was in a room it was rather dark and the only source of light as a little lamp in the corner of the room, carefully he managed to get himself into a sitting upright position. Removing the white silky blankets he noticed his shirt was...gone 'I might be dumb but I know I wore my shirt and vest last night..' not only that but he caught sight of a white bandage that was securely around his mid section furrowing his eyebrow he laid back down.  
  
Seconds later a blush of embarrassment flushed across his face 'Sanquinex probably took my shirt off because of that chip off the tree' he covered himself completely with the blanket feeling very insecure and being in a house with four people you don't even know could have that kind of effect. The Majestic coughed then sneezed instantly he turned over hoping no one heard him that was the last thing he needed. ----------  
  
Sanquinex grumbled something as he washed the counters of the many tables they had most were used for games while others were a spot for feet, as he washed the counters he thought back to the purple haired Majestic. Of course the others had thrown a temper tantrum about a human being in the house but quickly went silent when he told them that the Majestic would be out by the start of morning.  
  
That was a lie.  
  
The vampire cursed under his breath he was alone in the house as the others went out to look for food and probably to scare some people out of the neighborhood, the ones that recently move in then move the next day due to haunting ghosts. Sanquinex stopped in mid thought as he heard a cough followed by a sneeze his ears twitched as he heard it, deciding to finish up later he tossed the rag in the sink and began to walk up the stairs to the room where he had carefully put the male in a un occupied bed.  
  
When he had put the male in that bed he had to get rid of his shirt and wrap some bandages around him and the nasty chip off the tree wasn't difficult to remove as he was an expert and doing it allowed him to feel the smooth chest of the..  
  
'what the hell am I thinking.it must be the stuff Lupinex cooked last night, crap man.'  
  
Sanquinex cautiously opened the door and peered in the teenager looked like he was asleep but he could smell the fear radiating off of him, which gave the males act completely away. Silently he wandered over to the bed and dragged a chair over and sat down and stared at the teenager.  
  
'Gosh he does look kind of cute.'  
  
He winced as his teeth started to ache again his fangs were starting to pop out again muttering a curse he tried to ignore it and instead at least tried to talk to break the heavy silence in the room.  
  
"Robert I know you're awake"  
  
The purple teen scowled and rolled over facing Sanquinex with a look of hatred clearly read upon his face even Sanquinex recoiled slightly when he looked at the face the Majestic wore it was a sign of a very promising friendship.  
  
"Why am I here?" Robert asked glaring at Sanquinex daring the vampire to even speak.  
  
"You were rather sick and you developed a fever so I carried you all the way back here" he answered automatically frowning at the purple haired teenager. Robert let his gaze soften a bit 'so I was right after all' he thought to himself rubbing his head.  
  
"Well thanks anyway." even Robert was surprised at himself as he said that holding out his arm he glanced at the vampire "I want my shirt." Sanquinex quirked a smile at the younger teenager noticing that he was staring after a short period of time. Coughing the vampire turned the conversation to back to the situation at hand "the shirt is being washed it had a lot of bloodstains on it" he stated simply while the teenager slumped in his borrowed bed.  
  
"where's a phone?" asked Robert.  
  
"What's a phone?" replied Sanquinex  
  
Both remained silent neither speaking for the next several minutes each not knowing what to say to the other "well I have to go out for awhile you'll be all right in here right?" the Majestic nodded "okay I'll be back and don't get out of bed just yet" with that the vampire left the room his robes seemingly billowing behind him.  
  
Robert lay in the bed and thought about the Dark Blader a dozen questions raced through his mind but he ignored them and instead took the vampires advice and slept peacefully his dreams full of a romantic vampire.  
  
A/N um *re-reads her chapter* well heh uh nothing to say about this one *looks down ashamed* I'm sorry it might not be good enough for you people gomen.but give me as many flames and reviews as possible I'm ready for them ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three

Sanquinex: *looks at Tala* aren't u going a bit to fast? You have after all uploaded a prologue, a chapter one, and chapters two why not take a break? Tala: *scribbles stuff on papers handing Robert the ideas to go in the ficcy* must make more must.. please fans Robert: *collapses under the hundreds of papers* I'm.dieing someone STOP HER! Enrique: *waves to everyone* hey everyone I'm the disclaimer today and oh dear *stares at all the papers* I think Tala is getting way over her head today she worked on two chapters all day long Robert: X_X Sanquinex: *makes Tala go to sleep but even in her sleep she continues to making movements of scribbling stuff down* Enrique: *frowns* she is suppose to work on her Japanese project but nooo. she wouldn't listen to me.  
  
Enrique the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade if she did there would several Yaoi pairings and Mariah and Lee would never be in it (no offense to her or his fans) and she would make sure the teams were changed so it would be Tala, Sanquinex, Robert, Kai, Kevin, and who knows who else *scans it* wait what about me..*sniffles* I'm all alone.  
  
A/N: I realize myself that even I hated the last chapter so this time I really am going to put my heart into it and if anyone could give me an idea for another ficcy to do as well as this one so you would have more of a selection to read I was thinking a ff7 or ff6, ff10 ficcy or even a yu-gi- oh one people please put down something I would appreciate it *begs*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was cold and windy outside when Sanquinex went out to finish his feeding but even through the pleasures of it he still couldn't get the image of the purple haired teenager out of his mind it was as if it was engraved in his memory, and every time he thought of him he would always get a warm feeling all over. The creature of the night ripped his fangs away from the man he held his teeth were back to normal now and he didn't have to worry about anything else for the rest of the night.  
  
Instantly he let the man go turning away as the skull cracked against the cement blood oozed from where the head connected with the cement but the vampire paid no heed and like the woman left them there, if the guy was lucky and ambulance would come for him he would live.  
  
Pocketing his hands he spent the walk home thinking about the Majestic.Robert the teenager had stirred a feeling that he thought he had lost many years ago, love as it was naturally called but he bet his fangs that Robert didn't feel the same way, this caused him to sigh 'why do I have to fall with the one's that I know I'll never get?'  
  
He kicked a rock several times ignoring the couples he was near he noticed that this was the very place that he found the teenager, as his home was right through the forest which is why he knew the way so well he always went through it, it being the easiest and fastest root.  
  
'I wonder how Robert's blood would taste like.'  
  
He paused at that thought as he walked through the forest next time he needed to feed next week if Robert stayed around that long he could sneak in at night and just take a small bite it wouldn't hurt.but then again he would never be able to do it. ----------  
  
Oliver tapped his foot several times peeking out his window every minute or so he remembered that Robert went out for a stroll but it had been three hours already and he only went out for one or two never over that. 'Maybe something happened to him!' that thought crossed the green haired youth but he shook his head he was positive that something happened to their teammate "hey guys!" Oliver ran down the halls into Johnny's room and ripped open the door and tore off the blanket that covered Johnny.  
  
"AAAH Fuck what the hell gimmie back my blanket!"  
  
Johnny reached for the blanket but Oliver whisked it away out the door "something happened to Robert he hasn't come home yet" he said worriedly while Johnny looked hardly unfazed except for his disheveled hair.  
  
"Well I'm sure he's a big boy and can take care of himself now give me my blanket I do need sleep you know" he got out of bed ignoring the chuckles from Oliver as he saw the Majestic's underwear which was pink with pig faces on them. Rolling his eyes Johnny climbed back into bed pulling the covers over himself and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.  
  
The green teenager sighed and walked out of his teammates room and paced outside a bit and decided to go and bug Enrique. Carefully he opened the door and unlike taking the sheets off like he did with Johnny he tapped the sleeping boy on the shoulder. "Enrique-poo wake up Robert hasn't come home yet".  
  
Minutes later Oliver found himself kicked out of the room and into the hallway alone, sighing to himself 'so much for team spirit' ----------  
  
"I want to go home"  
  
Robert repeated that phrase over and over as he toured the house he noticed that the only electrical thing was the TV and the freezer, can't leave out the stove and washing machine. He was bored out of his mind but he did locate his shirt and vest they had.hair all over them but that was no biggy.  
  
"If they lived for almost a century certainly they have heard of a phone, it's the most used appliance" he muttered as he opened the first room, a dog room full of dog posters, werewolf books, 'wow they can read' anything to do with dogs even the room itself had a living dog in it.  
  
Closing the door he went to the next room it was a more Egyptian styled room with a coffin as a bed, no windows, a table in the middle with a wide bookcase full of books.  
  
He rolled his eyes the first one was Lupinex, next was obviously Cenotaph's 'then the other room would have to be Zomb's' he thought peeking in the next room it was .bland only a bed a desk and a chair big enough to fit two people on it, the room color was white 'guess they couldn't afford wallpaper or paint' he snickered and shut that door.  
  
Across from where he was he focused on the one that was Sanquinex's room since it had a haunted look to it due to the door knob being a bat and the door having a note that said "get lost" with a nice drawing of people dying.it looked very inviting.  
  
Course since it looked inviting it also was locked much to Robert's dismay 'I wonder what his room was like' after several minutes debating on breaking the door down or not he turned away from it and instead went to find food in the kitchen that was .clean.  
  
It was really clean since someone recently cleaned it, as the counters were still a bit wet but other then that there was nothing wrong with it. Deciding not to mess anything up he rubbed his face and opened the fridge.  
  
'What the hell.'  
  
A bunch of bags of red substances, a couple of bones already chewed on, a couple of eyeballs, and a few doggy biscuits met his eyes.  
  
Slamming it shut he made a disgusted face and leaning against the door of the fridge he covered his face 'this could take awhile to get use to.'  
  
A/N: Slightly longer then the rest I really tried with this one thanky's for all the reviews I'm hoping to do another two chapters today cause you see I want to finish this quickly cause when I start something after awhile I forget about it but you guys are keeping me away from that. Arigatou for the reviews I appreciate it and I sincerely hope my writing changes after I do a few more chapters *grimaces at her own writing* even I cant stand it. 


	5. Chapter Four

Robert: I think this is turning into a horror ficcy I mean come on.I have to STAY WITH THEM! Sanquinex: *pats Robert on the back* there, there we'll become best friends Tala: yay 21 reviews I'm so happy people are reading it Robert: *looks around* so who's doing the disclaimer this time? *Shoves Sanquinex away* Tala: I don't know. Sanquinex: You're the one who randomly chooses the disclaimer people Tala: shhh you don't want them to know that. Max: I'm doing the disclaimer today or on this chapter anyway hi everybody *jumps around because he's the hyperactive person* Tala: oh yeah Max was the one. Sanquinex: Are you going to do a lemon? Tala: *Twitches at that word* Sanquinex: Guess not. Robert: Good I don't want to be near him why do I have to be with him *stomps around like a two year old* this is not fair you haven't done anything except put down nonsense I bet you don't even have a plot! Tala: Course I do but you won't like it, and I'm not going to tell  
  
Max the disclaimer: *Jumps up and down as he speaks* Tala *hop* does not own Beyblade *another hop* so she *whispers* gets us to do the disclaimers because she likes to think she owns us especially Sanquinex, Robert, Tala, and Kai *back to normal* so please read & review *whispers* don't review she'll just keep on making more chapters  
  
A/N: Last chappy wasn't bad I hope and I realize I am getting a few more reviews then some other people and I have only had mine up for what three days? Wow lets see if by the end of Monday (not to far away) I'll have four more chapters who say's I can do it? Oh look my Japanese project is all alone unfinished and not even started..  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Robert rolled over in his guest bed and groaned morning had popped out and the sun was shining.only there was no shine in his room, instead it was dark and gloomy. The Majestic threw off the covers and grabbed his shirt, vest, and his pants; indeed the leader of the Majestic's was in his boxers in a house full of super natural beings.  
  
Grumbling something under his breath he grabbed his clothes and opened the door and headed to the bathroom down the hall completely forgetting where he was in the first place and smacked right into a very hairy person, looking up he was quite surprised to see Lupinex in all his glory of chewing on a bone.  
  
The werewolf raised a suspicious eyebrow looking at Robert's choice of clothing "is that what you're going to wear all day?" he asked staring at Robert's black boxers while the teenager blushed forgetting that he was in the Dark Blader's home.  
  
"No." he stammered covering himself with his clothes with whatever dignity he had left, and looked past Lupinex to the bathroom.  
  
Lupinex looked out of the corner of his eye to follow where the purple teenager's gaze was going and chuckled despite himself and walked past him "you should hurry to change cause once the rest are up you don't want to be in the middle of there fights" Robert watched the werewolf walk past him out of sight as he rounded the corner, and to think he had just arrived the werewolf had not insulted him yet, it was amazing. Frowning a bit he quickly ran into the bathroom and locked it turning around he looked into the mirror making a mental note that he would have to ask Sanquinex for a brush.  
  
Ignoring the little thought he got himself dressed as fast as possible but somehow still managed to make himself look decent enough. Yawning he turned on the tap and splashed his face a few times to wake up fully and be prepared for anything that was soon to come, the start of it, breakfast. ----------  
  
Sanquinex finished his daily diary entry as he put the thoughts of the Majestic down and how he thought about the whole meeting with him, Robert seemed lonely at that time when he found him but what could cause the teenager to wander out so late then to almost purposely get himself lost? He raked his brain to think of anything that would come up but nothing did sighing loudly he closed the book and put it in one of his drawers and locked it with his key so no one would find it.  
  
A knock was soon heard at his door and quietly he opened the door to see Lupinex grinning from ear to ear which raised suspicion as the werewolf *never* smiled or grinned like a fool even at the best of times.  
  
"What's up with you?" Sanquinex asked leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"I saw that Majestic, Robert was his name wasn't it? Well I saw him in his." Lupinex took a few seconds to finish his sentence much to Sanquinex's amusement "I saw him in his.boxers" he howled and ran down the hall after that laughing the whole way.  
  
The vampire blinked at Lupinex's attitude the wolf had been blushing as red as a tomato but seeing Robert in his boxers was something *he* wanted to see, cursing inwardly at the dog's dumb luck he shut his door with a loud slam locking it and wandered in the direction to the kitchen. ----------  
  
The clock ticked as the time passed seated in the kitchen was a werewolf, a mummy, and a zombie/Frankenstein and a human, neither spoke as they waited for Sanquinex however several glares were thrown at Robert's direction mostly by Cenotaph who didn't like how the seats were arranged. Cenotaph moved his chair a bit farther away from the person he was sitting beside. Everyone jumped as it made a loud squeaking noise but soon after it went back to the regular silence.  
  
When the last Dark Blader came into the room he instantly covered his ears, as the silence, which he had hoped for, became an all out shouting contest to see who could get Sanquinex to remove the human from their presence first.  
  
"Why is he here?" "You allowed a human into our house?" "Turf him out!" "Take him back home away from here!" "Why do I have to sit near him?" "Make him sit somewhere else if he is going to be here!" "God Sanquinex don't you have any brains at all?" "He's a human!"  
  
The list of things became more and more louder at each passing second and Sanquinex walked calmly over to the table where it was the loudest and banged his fist into the table. Everyone was silenced instantly.  
  
Sanquinex removed his fist and calmly stepped back as the table broke in half making the room go deathly silent as the two parts of the table fell to the floor with an audible crash.  
  
Robert was in awe of the vampire's strength and was glad he never pissed off the Dark Blader but thinking back he never did talk to the Dark Blader hardly at all.  
  
"Is there something wrong with a *normal* person sitting in our home?" he hissed his eyes flashed a dangerous red as he said it while his teammates changed there minds and shook there heads.  
  
No one dared to challenge Sanquinex.  
  
A/N: I know I ended it at a bad time but what did you think of this one? I hope it was as good as I thought it was and u people can read it I am going to start on the next chappy as soon as I upload this one so expect a few chapters soon. Thanks to all u generous reviewers out there u really make my day complete ^_^ until then Ja ne. Ps. I think my writing is getting better. 


	6. Chapter Five

Robert: *yawns and slouches against a table while Sanquinex does his move in chess* Sanquinex: *has a thinking face on* hmm.I don't know what I should do. Tala: *stares as Sanquinex makes his move* wow. Robert: *gets up and throws the chess board out the window then sits back down and starts yelling at Sanquinex* I'm NEVER playing chess with u EVER again! It took you what FIVE hours to do a move at least Johnny can play it right! *Somewhere far away* I recent that! Tala: Aw shaddup you guys blab too much people really want to read the ficcy Both: sorry *go and do something less destructive* Tala: anyway for this chapter the disclaimer will be.*drum roll is heard in the background* Tala: Rei *Rei fans are heard cheering* Rei: Hi Rei here to do her disclaimer since Tyson was to busy stuffing his face with food  
  
Rei the disclaimer: Tala of course if it must be repeated again and again does not own Beyblade and obviously never will, but hey she got richer and instead of giving penny's and wrapper she has the next best thing, Paperclips and little pieces of tape well anyhow read and enjoy the ficcy you all love ^_^  
  
A/N: Well I know for sure last chapter to me was a huge success and it took less time then some of the other chapters but, but, but no one gave me any ideas for any other ficcy's _ but oh well I'll live with this one I bet you all are scared I will do a different one and wouldn't continue on this one. But I'll never abandon this one *hugs it* I love it to much anyway enjoy the next chapter ^_^ (Did you notice I put the other Dark Bladers in? lol of course you did.)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Back at the mansion belonging to Robert his teammates all went about there natural routine until Johnny made the discovery that Robert was missing, rushing past the butler he started talking at a fast rate saying how Robert was gone without a trace. After countless times to say it he finally was able to say it slowly enough to his fellow teammates "Robert is *gone*!"  
  
This news to Oliver was no surprise while Enrique took it like a mature person and dragged his fellow Majestic's to the basement where they could talk freely and discuss about the situation.  
  
Once the team was calmed down they decided to take immediate action.  
  
"Where did Robert go anyway? It's not like he would get lost in his home country he knows it better then any of us!" exclaimed Johnny loudly while Oliver covered his mouth to stop the flowing idiotic words to come.  
  
"You know Johnny you actually make sense he couldn't get lost because he knows almost every part of it"  
  
Enrique continued as he grabbed a town map and rolled it onto an antique table "see I'm the man" Johnny struck a pose while Oliver rolled his eyes smoothing down his green hair.  
  
"What he meant was that you were on the right track because Robert couldn't get lost unless he was kidnapped!"  
  
As you can see they took this the wrong way.  
  
"I'm calling the cops!" the red haired teenager made a dash for the phone but Enrique pulled him back and made him sit down while he paced back and forth. Not to long later Enrique came up with a solution "we'll first send a search party out then if we don't find him today we'll report it tomorrow who knows maybe Boris found him" the others scowled at the name but otherwise agreed to the plan and set out to do it. ---------  
  
Breakfast at the house of the Dark Blader's went slowly the tension in the air was increasing as omelettes were served to the group. Robert on the other hand thought the omelets were good however the dark glares that were directed at him when Sanquinex wasn't looking at him made him feel very unwanted and hated in a way he never thought possible.  
  
Lupinex might have been the only one who wasn't shooting him glares but the wolf wasn't happy though but he was neutral toward Robert so that made two out of four, which wasn't so bad. Although the Majestic did get a bit worried when Sanquinex had brought in a new table and placed down a glass of red liquid across from him on the other side of the table.  
  
From their he was officially scared since Sanquinex had made the omelette's and while making them had worn a apron, a red and black one to be precise, on it, it had a vampire bat. Robert got a good kick out of that but he didn't want to laugh because he knew it would lead to his demise so he kept quiet.  
  
Thinking back to the Dark Blader's rooms Robert could see the connection since they were super natural creatures they designed there rooms to what they thought fit to them. Take Lupinex for example he's a werewolf so his room was filled with anything dog related while Sanquinex is a vampire and had his room unknown but the Majestic guessed that it was very dark in the room and most likely had red walls with a black ceiling, 'oh the possibilities' he thought.  
  
Unknown to the purple teen a certain red haired vampire was watching him 'why am I looking at him I'm suppose to hate him' Sanquinex thought taking a sip from his glass narrowing his eyes at the Blader 'what makes him so, so' he didn't know exactly how to finish but his mind made up the word for him.  
  
'Attractive'  
  
He gritted his teeth and stared at the omelette why did he pick up the stupid Majestic? Was it out of compassion? Love? Pity? Anything like that? He growled something and removed himself from the table dumped his plate in the sink and stalked off leaving the rest of the occupants surprised by his sudden movement. ---------  
  
"That was a nice omelette."muttered Robert finishing it off not noticing the others heard him nor did he remember he was in a room where he was also easily out numbered.  
  
"Sanquinex is a great cook" grunted Zomb for the first time allowing his voice to be heard as deep as it was. "You're lucky Sanquinex is our leader and no one else because if you were here and I was leader you would be gone faster then you can say 'let it rip'" Cenotaph spat at Majestic still not liking the fact he was here and like Sanquinex placed his plate in the sink and walked off toward his room. Now with three occupants in the room the air held a lot less tension but neither decided to speak, until Zomb without warning carried his plate off to his room leaving the other two alone.  
  
Lupinex gnawed on a dog biscuit that Robert found rather odd since people weren't suppose to eat it but then again he was a werewolf so it was a slight difference.  
  
'Sure' he thought 'a big difference' he corrected himself.  
  
A/N:Woohoo another chappy done I hope this one isn't boring its just what I thought would go on during breakfast but yeah .I hope this was good as well. As you can see Cenotaph still holds a huge grudge and hatred toward Robert so sometime I might have to fix that. As for the mention of Boris (I hate him so much) you will have to find out why I mentioned him, and if I use anybody's ideas in this story I'm sorry I used them cause I'm sure the one I'm going to use is going to already be used. But I cant tell :P Anyway I'm going to start on the next chappy so stick around and wait for it I'll try to make it better then this. 


	7. Chapter Six

Lupinex: oh my god you got Tala to sleep and made Robert sleep too? Sanquinex: *nods holding a sleeping potion* I put it in there drinks Lupinex: *claps Sanquinex on the back* good job Robert: *snores* Tala: *snores even louder* Zomb: *comes in the room making a quiet gesture to shush up* we can't tell her all the Dark Bladers snuck in or else she might refuse to do a disclaimer with us later Cenotaph: *follows shortly behind Zomb* shh I'm huntin Majestic's (sound familiar no?)*spots Robert and takes out a mummy gun but Sanquinex takes it and rips it apart* Sanquinex: no violence Zomb & Cenotaph: awww *both sulk* Zomb: I'll do the disclaimer I hate doing it but I will for the sake of he human's reading this so I won't have to do it again later Cenotaph: *rolls his eyes* gee aren't you smart today? Zomb: *ignores him* Lupinex: well what are you waiting for a sign? Zomb: *nods* Sanquinex: *gets fed up and makes a booting movement* Zomb: ah yes my sign there it is *takes a breath*  
  
Zomb the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade even though this has been in every chapter since she started three days ago yes we r all keeping count, she has decided that she is going to do as much as possible for those chapters so expect a lot coming.  
  
Sanquinex the temporary author: well I'll be substituting *waves to Zomb* thanks *turns back to the audience* well there u go people i'm going to be the substitute author.if that is possible *coughs and takes out a piece of paper and reads off of it* I hope u all like the ficcy and I know I am a fast person to put up chapters but that is because they r all so short, I am thinking about making them 2000 words or over every chapter but then it'd take longer and you people would hate me for not putting it up fast enough. Well thanks again for the reviews and this time I'm not going to blab on and on instead you can read on without me taking up you're time ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Robert excused himself from the table an hour ago and was now in his room it seemed that Sanquinex wouldn't let him out of the house nor to use any appliance because it might be able to contact the outside world. After several precise calculations of the house Robert had found a perfect way to get out once night came around and the Dark Bladers were out he could easily go out the front door.  
  
It sounded simple but he couldn't make a sound or else the group would catch him 'I feel like I am in a huge prison with no bars or locks but only a few guys that could easily over power me' he thought and sighed he had nothing to do and he didn't want to go and talk to any of the Dark Bladers.  
  
'I think I have had enough interaction today'  
  
He chuckled wondering how his teammates were but when he thought of that hi chuckling ended and was instead replaced by a sad face. He never thought he would miss his team the rest of the Majestic's but here he was missing them.  
  
"I miss them" he muttered wishing he did have his cell phone with him just this one time when he needed it most. ----------  
  
"Man Oli I can't believe how hard snow could come down" Enrique shouted over the heavy snow fall as the three boys were out looking for there teammate but due to the sudden snow it was hard to even see much less walk in.  
  
"Maybe we should head back to the mansion, we'll look for him when this clears!" Oliver tugged on the other teens to go back after some persuasion they trudged back to there mansion their hopes crushed as they realize it could be a long time before they found there leader.  
  
Once they were clear of the storm and back safely in the mansion they paused at the doorway once the door was shut "what do we do now?" none of them knew what to do but one thing was for sure they had to wait out the storm first. ----------  
  
Sanquinex stared at his wall currently he had gotten so bored that he had put his head on his desk and counted the dents in the wall but that made him even more bored. He groaned and lifted his head and drummed his fingers on the desk 'maybe we should go to the movies? But the Majestic would be here all alone since the others would never let him around' he grumbled and took the tickets out of his pocket; they had been a gift/stolen from his last night feed on the drunken guy.  
  
The creature of the night kicked his desk out of pure anger he wasn't expecting such a change in the house since everyone kept quiet and the only people that was on a balance with Robert and wouldn't exactly flat out ignore him was Lupinex, and himself of course.  
  
'Maybe I should see what the Majestic is doing anyway he must be as bored as I am' that thought was a start to be doing something so he followed his own advice and exited his room kicking a stuffed animal out of his room 'Lupinex has got to get a life'.  
  
Opening Robert's door he crept in quite surprised to see the teenager counting the tiles on the ceiling "one hundred sixty five, one hundred sixty six." Robert continued for another minute before noticed his visitor and sat upright letting his legs dangle off the bed.  
  
"Um" at that second Robert was surprised to see the vampire stumble over his own words.  
  
Sanquinex coughed the room had gotten a bit more warm in the past few seconds "you see the others of my group are going to the movie's so we expect you to stay here and watch TV if you want" Sanquinex mumbled the last part knowing his sentence sounded very lame at that point but he hoped that it got the message to the teenager.  
  
Robert pinched himself trying to see if this was a trick or some kind of dream the Dark Blader before him was being *nice* even though his teammates weren't showing the same thing to him. Shrugging the Majestic looked a bit uncaring at the moment but he didn't have the energy to do anything else "sure I'll live I mean movies are only about two in a half hours" he received a short nod from his guest in reply.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be back but don't go into any of the rooms here except the one's that are private"  
  
Robert nodded as the Dark Blader left and snickered he had already toured the house and gone into every room except Sanquinex's silently he waited for the door to shut to execute his plan.  
  
'So I can get back home, but do I really want to leave?'  
  
Sanquinex the temporary author: well another chappy finished Tala didn't like this one but she needed to get the Dark Blader's out of the house so the next one will make up for it. Also she likes the positive reviews coming in and hopes that people will continue this because the next one is going to have a bit of romance and violence because Robert goes into Sa--- *is cut off by Tala* Don't tell them that! Well thanks everyone *yawns* I woke up and finished the chappy this morning so I'm not fully awake. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Tala: *yawns loudly* so tired woke up did chappy do next chappy and another one after that then I'm taking a break Robert: what are you going to make me do in this chapter? Tala: can't tell Sanquinex: what movie did we see anyway? Tala: *shrugs* I dunno a horror one? Robert: just continue on with the story I hardly think you want to waste reviewers time with this nonsense Tala: mhmm *ignores Robert* Cenotaph: I'm the disclaimer today *mutters something about the author finally being awake* Robert: why is he here he hates me! Tala: oh hush he won't kill you, not that I know of anyway. Sanquinex: *remains silent as Cenotaph does the disclaimer*  
  
Cenotaph the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade and if she did I would *force her* to kill Robert, then I would kill Boris and *goes on and on about his death list* Robert: See! He hates me! Cenotaph continuing being the disclaimer: and look at all the reviews she's got a lot and to think this was just for fun for the prologue it has turned into a actual story she really was surprised that you people read it Tala: get on with it! Cenotaph: *finishes the disclaimer*  
  
A/N: Well thanks everyone for the nice reviews you people love it I'm glad *kicks Cenotaph out of the room* he scares me because he hates Robert.well this chappy is one that I know I'll enjoy writing but after the next one after this one I think I'm going to take a break so I can eat something and watch my anime movie neon genesis.ah screw it I'll do it later but I will eat cause I'm hungry.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Like Robert predicted the door slammed shut but before he could put his plan into motion he had to make sure they went for sure so he waited a few minute and no one came back so he took this as a good sign and exited his room. Before he would leave his house he wanted to make sure he saw Sanquinex's room at least once he had to, the vampire had intrigued him since besides Lupinex and him had welcomed him slightly.  
  
Walking past the other rooms he came across the door that led into Sanquinex's room the one that was locked 'but it would be locked right now anyway right?' he looked at the door knob debating to try and open it again or not eventually he diecided to so he grasped the knob and turned it pushing it forward.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Robert nearly fell in because he put a lot of force into opening the door, he didn't think I would actually open because last time it was locked 'then Sanquinex must have not locked it when he went out' slowly he wandered into the room and searched for a light switch but to his dismay one was never found so he made due with his eye sight and a bit of light from the hallway.  
  
He reached a chair and sat down on it searching for a lamp but unlike the light switch he found one so he flicked it on, revealing Sanquinex's room.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in the room's odd design in one corner there was a coffin with a pillow and covers stuck to the top lid, the walls were all black with red that looked like it would drip down to the floor even though it was stuck on the wall. The ceiling corner had real spider webs with a rather big spider twice the size of a regular spider, on the dresser there were a few cracked skulls, some books, a cage belonging to a pet, a rat as he found out later.  
  
Shivering he turned his attention to the desk he as at it was black and red like everything else in the room but he had to admit red and black did go good together but did it have to be on almost everything he looked at?  
  
Opening one of the drawers in the desk he jumped out of the seat as a scorpion was spotted moving around with the tail stinger poised to hurt someone, carefully he grabbed a piece of paper and forced the creature back into the drawer as it looked certainly able to crawl out on it's own.  
  
The Majestic eyed the two other drawers did he really want to look at them now?  
  
Nah he opened the next one prepared for another animal to jump out but no, it was a book with Sanquinex's name on it 'a.diary?' he wondered to himself and placed it onto the flat surface of the desk looking back to the drawer he noticed it had a key lock on it too 'Sanquinex must not like people going into his things'.  
  
Opening he was surprised at how much writing there was in it, but deciding to skip the next few pages he stopped on the page when he arrived at the Dark Bladers house.  
  
Diary Entry 5678#  
  
Robert looked into the drawer to see several other diaries mostly all of them were old but a few were new, ignoring the rest he focused on the one he had now.  
  
Today I did my daily routine at night go out feed, look for more prey until something a aroma that was really nice but also a bit strange alluded me to a forest so I went like anybody would and found Robert of the Majestic's he looked as surprised as I was to see him there as he saw me. At first I wanted to and hug him I don't know why but at that moment I felt something toward him, but when he lowered to the ground I thought he might have caught something like the flu or the severe fever around so I let him into my home.  
  
Robert turned the page to the next day a bit confused on why the vampire even cared.  
  
Dairy Entry 5679#  
  
When I did bring him to my house the rest of the occupants of the house were outraged that I would bring a human into the place but I shot them all down with a cold glare so they allowed it. I carried the teenager into a guest bedroom and set him down. After hat I had to dress or at least clean some of his cuts so I did, those were easy enough. However when I took his shirt off to make sure nothing else was wrong when he slid down the tree I saw a chip of wood in his back but I was a bit distracted by his smooth skin agh what was I thinking then?  
  
'He thought I had smooth skin? This is crazy' Robert turned to the very last entry done in the book.  
  
Entry 5680#  
  
Lupinex got to see the Majestic in his *boxers* darn man I really wanted to see that but I didn't when I treated a few of his wounds and cuts I let him have his privacy. Breakfast was unusually quiet today because of Robert, why can't the others let go of the fact he might be staying for awhile? Lupinex did well in a way that he can tolerate the human's presence. So I left the table I didn't mean to break it in half but it was old anyway.oh well maybe tomorrow's entry will be better? I can't have feelings for him god my life gets better and better.  
  
Robert closed the book after re-reading the last entry a few times he never thought someone thought he was *attractive* in a way that Sanquinex thought but that is what he meant when he put that all down.  
  
Silently Robert checked the time he still had a good hour left before they came back 'maybe I should look at some of the other diary's.' the Majestic was about to reach for another one when a shadow was cast upon the wall from the light of the lamp.  
  
Sanquinex stood at the doorway with a very promising look of pain etched across his face as the vampire growled something while glaring at Robert.  
  
'Oh crap.'  
  
A/N: Well good? Bad? I hope you liked it although it did take me awhile but it ended up the way it was sorta supposed to I hope u people like this chappy. The next one I hope will be better *pauses* I hope all the next ones will be better enjoy the future chappy's to come! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Sanquinex: *still very mad that Robert went into his diary* how could you! Tala: *pats Sanquinex on the back* it's okay Robert: you said the chappy was going to be good all I found out was that he likes me! Tala: so? It's something that the readers wanted anyway! Sanquinex: *still mad* but he could have found out my secret! Tala: shhhhhhhhh! Robert: *rolls his eyes* Tala: okay I hope u people liked the last chapter here's the next one.oh yeah the disclaimer is missing. Robert: I'll do it Tala: no u r needed till the very last chapter Sanquinex: I'll do..*is cut off* Tala: u r needed as well Tyson: oh yeah sorry I'm late I had this huge yummy snack and uh I'm sorry Tala: *sighs* whatever just do the disclaimer Tyson Tyson: yeah, yeah.  
  
Tyson the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade if she did *reads off a tiny piece of paper* she would never have created the Blade Breakers and would have made the Demolition Boys, Majestics and the Dark Bladers the main teams.*pauses* what this is an outrage! Why I outta *is carried away by Sanquinex*  
  
A/N: *finishes her lunch* thanks for reading folks I hope I don't take up to much of ur lives wasting it on this ficcy but just to let u know I am starting a new ficcy course this one will be my main one as it is the first one. *looks at her other ficcy with a sentence only done* it'll take while to get it ready but it will be up by the start of summer I hope.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Sanquinex had retired from the movies since it was closed however the rest of his team had enjoyed the cold weather and played in the snow like a bunch of children so he left them there. He got back at in no time at all and headed to his bedroom ready to finish his diary entry however once he reached there he was surprised that the Majestic was in *his* room reading his diary the most recent one.  
  
Now the vampire was fuming and he let it show he stomped over to Robert and leered at him "you snuck into *my* room when I told you not to" he growled at the Majestic while snatching the diary from Robert's spot near it.  
  
"You said anything that was locked, it was unlocked"  
  
Sanquinex was very close to punching the Majestic in the face it did have a note on the door that he didn't want any visitors or people looking in his room. Robert glared at him quite aware that the vampire was mad but he didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Get out!" Sanquinex made his point very clear that he wanted to be alone but the Majestic didn't budge an inch, unfazed by Sanquinex's outburst.  
  
"Make me but first tell me why you wrote that" Robert grabbed the diary back and skipped all the way to the most recent entries and shoved it in the creatures face.  
  
"That's none of you're business!"  
  
"Like hell it is!"  
  
"Well to bad!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
By now the two were outright yelling at each other in each other's faces trying to persuade the other to confess but neither of them were willing too even when there shouting could be heard throughout the whole house and by nearby people outside.  
  
"Don't make me shut you up!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Don't tempt me!" Sanquinex re-took the diary and chucked it at the teenager Robert saw this coming and ducked as it sailed across the room and tackled the vampire to the floor. Both landed on the floor Sanquinex on the bottom and Robert on the top, quickly he pinned the vampire.  
  
"You are aware I am stronger then you" Sanquinex pointed out while Robert shrugged "so? I have you pinned right this second" scowling the vampire made a sudden move to change the tables but stopped relishing the closeness of the human.  
  
"You can sit there and pin me all day, I won't tell you anything"  
  
Robert scowled at the creature before him it was quite obvious the vampire was enjoying but as obvious as it was he paid no attention. The two stayed in that position for a few minutes before the Majestic let go and kneeled on the ground with his hands on his knees. The separation made Sanquinex pout but he otherwise remained on the floor looking at Robert.  
  
'I guess he is attractive I better put that in my diary'  
  
The Dark Blader sat up and looked at the Majestic for the first time ever studying the features of the teen never in his life had he ever seen a person quite like him he shared almost all the similar traits such as anger, will, confidence. Sanquinex blinked realizing he might have actually fallen for the male in front of him.  
  
'Why is he staring at me?' wondered Robert now wishing he could leave the room but the look that Sanquinex gave him was unnerving since the vampire had not blinked and his eyes had gone into a trance like state he inched closer snapping his fingers in the other males face.  
  
The reaction the Majestic was waiting for wasn't the one he received.  
  
A hand had snatched his wrist pulled him down right into Sanquinex's embrace as the other arm wrapped around him giving the Blader no escape from the hold. Now Robert was calm about many things but this was something he was not expecting, due to the sudden closeness Robert blushed instantly he had never been close to any being before and judging by Sanquinex he hadn't either.  
  
The vampire lay his head against Robert's shoulder enjoying the sweet aroma from the Majestic's hair 'must be strawberry scented conditioner' Sanquinex gave a toothy smile and breathed in the scent while Robert didn't quite no what to do.  
  
"You have nice smelling hair"  
  
"What am I suppose to say to that?"  
  
"Well you could say 'thanks' but if that's to much trouble then you can just stay the way you are now"  
  
"What happened to the fight anyway?"  
  
"I dunno it went out the window?"  
  
"There's no window" Sanquinex looked across the room to find the diary open on his most recent entry 'maybe this won't be so bad, the others will freak though' hesitantly he tapped his fangs now looking at his skull clock it was now 7:00 pm furrowing his brow he wondered where the other three were they did arrive there around 3:30pm about at the movies.  
  
Out of habit he scanned the males neck and bit his bottom lip he wanted to so badly it was hard to resist "would you care if I you know" the vampire traced Robert's neck while Robert flinched slightly at the unfamiliar touch "wouldn't that hurt?" Sanquinex shook his head while the teen remained silent.  
  
"Wait, this is a crummy position here sit right here" Sanquinex made the teen sit cross-legged in front of him without much protest from the Majestic.  
  
"Wouldn't this me were a pairing?"  
  
Sanquinex shrugged "I guess so"  
  
Robert closed his eyes checking his watch 'I wonder where the rest are no doubt they're looking for me now' he felt a pang of loneliness as he thought of Enrique, Oliver, and yes even Johnny annoying as he may be. Sanquinex searched for a proper blood vein in the neck not to big and not to small after a bit of searching he found one "ready?" Robert rolled his eyes as Sanquinex started poking him right where the vein was just to annoy him "you're almost as bad as Johnny" he muttered while he waited the worse to come.  
  
At first once Sanquinex broke through the skin he was just a slight dull ache but after about thirty seconds it was like a massage only a bit pained causing him to moan with pleasure and lean against Sanquinex.  
  
'Wow he actually likes it this is most likely good news for me.' he thought breaking away wiping the blood from his chin since he was a sloppy vampire. The vampire raised an eyebrow when a sound of snoring met his ears to see the human had curled up against him and was now out cold in lalala land.  
  
'Boy am I lucky, now how to break it to the rest of the Dark Bladers' he pndered that for next long while to come. A/N: uh.uh uh uh uh *re-reads it* I luv this chapter I want to hug it its so cute I know it might have been to soon but I couldn't resist but no its not over yet not for a long shot, there is still more to come but after two hours of this one sitting how to make it go the way I wanted it too I am taking a long period break anyway I hope u all liked this one ^_^ 


	10. Chapter Nine

Tala: *giggles nervously as she reads her last chapter*O_O I am so ashamed of that chapter my pathetic attempt at something cute. Robert: *starts twitching* I am now cursed by that creature! Sanquinex: I have cooties! *Everyone goes silent* Tala: *coughs* yeah whatever Robert: You just insulted my royal family! Sanquinex: Do I care? NO! Tala: oh well eventually u two will admit it that u love each other in this insanity part anyway Robert & Sanquinex: *groan* Lupinex: I'll do the disclaimer this time Tala: hey everyone its mutt face Lupinex: I'm a werewolf not a dog nor a mutt Tala: *snickers* you look like one  
  
Lupinex the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade if she did she would build me a doghouse so I can live in it  
  
A/N: I tried the best to my ability I swear to Ra that I really tried to do the chappy to the best of my ability I really, really, tried *goes on and on* anyway enjoy this chappy (I like to add words with a y, and I don't know why.)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Oliver paced back and forth in Robert's mansion currently the whole team was now in panic since Robert had not been found even after a pretty good search of the country by several people including the cops. But to the Majestic's it wasn't a good enough search, since there teammate had to be still in the country or else someone would know something.  
  
A loud pop broke the quiet room's silence causing the members to jump in surprise as Johnny continued to chew his bubble gum, blow it up, and then pop it. Enrique glared over at Johnny's direction from his seat directly parallel to him.  
  
"I'm bored"  
  
"We all are but we *have* to find Robert"  
  
"I'm sure if he was able to phone us he would"  
  
Johnny seemed the least worried about the disappearance of the Majestic two days ago, he knew nothing was wrong and that Robert would eventually phone. Speaking of the phone.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
Three people instantly went to the phone and pushed and shoved each other trying to reach it Oliver won by going to the other side of the phone since it was on a table. Carefully Oliver picked it up and started to twirl the cord as she prayed that it was Robert however, what she heard on the other end was two voices.  
  
"I want to try the phone!"  
  
"No! I paid for it"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No I need to try and contact my teammates it's been far to long"  
  
The green haired member blinked sure she could recognize Robert but the other voice was familiar and yet she couldn't place it "hello?" she asked hoping she wasn't wrong.  
  
"Hey Oliver it's me Robert" a pause was heard and a crash met her ears and a string of curses followed "sorry about that, anyway" the Majestic near Sanquinex was going to continue but Oliver cut him off and started yelling at the phone.  
  
"ROBERT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" both of the Majestic's on Oliver's side plugged there ears this was usual since Oliver's voice had the potential to break glass.  
  
"I have been visiting someone for awhile, so come to 14th avenue on Bruce lane then go down the alley take a left, then a right and you'll be there, where I am. You got that?"  
  
"Yeah I got it," he said scribbling down the directions on a piece of paper while hanging up the phone.  
  
"We found him!" they all cheered and left toward the address. ----------  
  
Robert breathed a sigh of relief he was finally allowed to *step* out of the house to a nearby pay phone and was able to phone home and now he had Sanquinex around him 24/7 even when he went to have a bath or anything the vampire would be there. If he were getting dressed the vampire would be there. If he did *anything* the vampire would be there, it was like a moth attracted to a flame.  
  
"So you phoned?"  
  
An arm snaked around Robert's chest and pulled him away from the phone and embraced him. Sanquinex still hadn't told his teammates but they planned it so they could tell when both teams were there at the same time.  
  
"Of course" Robert replied poking his lover on the head.  
  
"Stop that"  
  
"No"  
  
After a long period of time the two trudged through the snow to get back home until a black limousine headed toward them, in a few split seconds Sanquinex was in a nearby bush with the human next to him.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" he asked while Robert only crouched as low as possible "trust me" shrugging slightly Sanquinex also did and waited for the limousine to pass by. The car stopped and two people stepped out one that was recognized by Robert and another by Sanquinex "who's that?" both asked each other.  
  
"That's my uncle Boris" Robert spat out the name, he hated Boris and the fact that he was related to the man was a curse but he stayed as far away as possible from the abbey where his uncle seemed to live and stay around.  
  
Looking to the vampire the Majestic noted that Sanquinex seemed to have almost a mutual feeling about the man that was with Boris "that guy is a bounty hunter" Sanquinex said quickly never taking his gaze off the man "he hunts, humanly challenged people" Robert quirked a smile since Sanquinex didn't want to say dark creatures, or vampires, or anything else.  
  
"His name is Takushiya"  
  
The two people by the car looked to the bush then all around the small area they were in after a good look they started talking in low voices however Sanquinex could pick up a bit of what they were saying. ----------  
  
"Robert missing? And the Dark Bladers no where to be found, and one of my Demolition boys have escaped, how, I do not know"  
  
"You don't keep good track of your kids"  
  
Boris glared at the bounty hunter while folding his arms across his chest "I want you to find them" the captain of the Demolition Boy's said while taking out a whole bag full of money.  
  
"Alive or dead?" the bounty asked taking the money while blowing his black bangs out of his face.  
  
"Alive I want them all, the Dark Bladers, Robert, and Tala" Boris handed the bounty hunter a few pictures "I await your catch in two weeks" with that the man got back into the car and started up the engine driving away while the hunter was left looking over the pictures.  
  
"Let's see what I'm up against, a vampire, a Frankenstein, a mummy" the hunter snickered at this but continued, "a werewolf, a cyborg, and a human wow this will be so hard" he said in a mocking tone while pocketing the pictures for later use and walked off. ----------  
  
Sanquinex groaned loudly once Takushiya was out of earshot and view 'great more trouble just what we need'  
  
A bit gloomier the two walked back to the house hoping that the two teams hadn't destroyed the house yet.  
  
A/N: A PLOT woohoo although I wasn't going to put a bounty hunter in it but this will have a Kai/Tala pairing as well now ^_^ so never fear another chapter is on it's way with some Tala/ Kai although they are both stubborn wait, wow those two pairings are pretty much the same O_O hope u enjoyed this ficcy hey two more reviews woohoo 


	11. Chapter Ten

Tala: wow people really want Tala/Kai and to make sure I do what I intended this will be all KAI/ TALA chapter let me hear ur reviews on what u thought of it just to make sure u people *wanted* it Sanquinex: were not important people. Robert: she's betrayed us Both: for Kai/Tala Tala: *rolls her eyes* grow up that's it I'm getting food oh and disclaimer person go Kenny: hey Dizzy is going to do the disclaimer with me so here we go  
  
Kenny & Dizzi: Tala does not own Beyblade she never will Kenny: *whispers* she told me to say this because she bribed me with a new modem for Dizzi. She also is sorry if any information is incorrect.  
  
A/N: I see the bounty thing kinda got the thumbs up so yes I will use him as for the uh sudden spur of the moment pair I thought since there aren't enough I decided to do it for the sake of doing it lol. Well I love u people who give me reviews and I promise after i'm done a bit more I come by and R&R ur stories well at least one ^_^ so look out for me *looks at her sloppy Argento Soma* um go and check that out too won't u it's only one chapter so *far*. Hey people chapter ten not bad ne?  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The streets were crowded with people as the Blade Breakers made there way to the next tournament, one that wasn't as important after the finals in which they won, but important enough to attend. Tyson in particular seemed excited for the winner got a week's supply of food more enough for Tyson 'but the way he eats it' Kenny thought as Tyson talked loudly at how the food was going to taste once they won 'it'll be gone in a matter of seconds'.  
  
"So come on guy's hurry up we might be late!" some passer by's gave the hyperactive Beyblading champion a quick glare as he disrupted the peace of the street "Tyson" Kenny warned straightening his glasses while reading a pamphlet about the prize "it tells you what you won after the tournament" the finishing sentence caused the teenager to sulk.  
  
"But chief" the teenager whined desperately he really wanted to know what the food was in the first place so he could decide if Beyblading was worth it.  
  
"Put a sock in it Tyson and act you're age"  
  
The team looked to there captain who was setting his cold glare on the team mostly at Tyson.  
  
"You big sour puss, you should lighten up"  
  
"Tyson is right, you should Kai it might do you some good," the owner of Draciel piped up agreeing with the champion who saved the world in the finals. The tougher one of the group rolled his eyes and walked off knowing they could beat the people in the tournament no problem since they've beaten far stronger enemies and ally's alike.  
  
Rei watched the other member walk off as did Kenny but to them this was a good sign that the tournament would be no problem at all if they did not need Kai in it. ----------  
  
The buildings went by faster then the red head thought possible he had been pursued by some guy with a freaky costume calling himself a *bounty hunter* course the cyborg had just laughed at him. A slice mark on his shoulder was the result of it.  
  
Now he was running for fear of his life he had escaped from the abbey with the help of his teammates but they paid the ultimate price: death. So now he was running to keep his freedom and to not let his teammates lives go to waste.  
  
Dodging behind a box he watched the hunter run by after a few minutes he ran the opposite direction crossing his fingers he was being really lucky today.  
  
But luck was never around when he crashed into a figure sending them both to the ground and Tala onto the mysterious stranger.  
  
Both groaned as they fell and hit the ground only Tala's fall was a bit lighter since he was on a warm body, but for the stranger, the impact hurt.  
  
----------  
  
Kai had just turned a corner into an alley and decided to spend some time alone to gather his thoughts about the abbey and the Demolition Boy's, the finals, and how all the teams contributed to the win to stop Boris winning and taking over the world.  
  
Not to long after though some guy with a big sword made of steel, a sniper, and some kind of electronic device hurried by him chasing after something as it seemed, but he couldn't see anything so he shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.  
  
He continued on kicking pebbles and slightly bigger rocks as he went as was about to pocket his hands when all the sudden some person, seemingly just a blur, came from the direction the man went and collided with him sending him down onto the hard concrete. ----------  
  
Both boys groaned a bit well more so for Kai, Tala got off the stranger and looked at the teen before him almost shocked who he had run into, Kai the captain of the Blade Breaker's, the toughest and coldest guy around. Helping the downed human up the cyborg dragged him to a less noticeable place.  
  
"Sorry about that" he said while smoothing his hair down sending an apologetic glance at the Blade Breaker.  
  
"I should kick you're ass for not watching where you were going"  
  
Tala shrugged playing with one of his red bangs twirling it around his finger, he was used to such words and threats because of Boris, he wasn't fazed not the slightest.  
  
"Then kick it" Tala responded bending down so his butt faced Kai while the Blade Breaker rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why was that guy after you?" Kai asked seating himself onto a stack of old newspapers watching the Demolition Boy's every move.  
  
"Because I quit the team I ran away from the abbey with the help of my friends, at there own cost" upon that remark Kai frowned 'what is Boris up to?'  
  
"I quit and now I'm being chased by this bounty hunter guy, he's following me everywhere can you please allow me some sort of hide out?"  
  
Kai now was down right staring at the cyborg's, story or not the bounty must have been the man that rushed past him and was chasing after Tala, most likely a paid bounty to re-capture Tala if he knew right. There was nowhere the red head could have gone trying to make himself annoyed he roiled his eyes sighing out loud "you can come with us.since were in town".  
  
The grin on Tala's face was priceless even Kai felt a small tug on his own mouth. And with that the two walked to the stadium where the small mini tournament was being held.  
  
A/N: I hope this wasn't a sucky chapter but I dedicated this to Kai/Tala cause, cause I just did and go read my other story I would appreciate it anyway look out for the next chappy. Ja Ne! 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Tala: well uh, people kinda booed at me for last chapter and some really liked it *doesn't quite know what was wrong with it* Sanquinex: it sucked. Robert: Tala is an uncouth Tala: I know the meaning for that too *glares* Robert: *stands behind Sanquinex* take the blow for me please. Sanquinex: EWWWW he touched me! Tala: *sighs*.. Michael: Hey everyone *waves* All Star here of the Beyblade team, of course all of you know that already Tala: *glomps Michael* do the disclaimy! Michael: *suffocates* Tala: *lets go* hehehe oops  
  
Michael the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade *throws his baseball at Boris* how could u take my bit beast I hate you! Well technically it was Kai but.. *tries to think of an excuse to yell at Boris some more* it was created by you! Boris: Mommy *runs off to find his mommy*  
  
A/N: uh yay people r still reading it oh joy well everyone stay tuned for my Cardcaptor one coming up since Argento soma isn't doing it's job ^_^; well u have to read the summary once its posted up and R&R when u got time I'm not forcing u but it makes the story look better cause people become attracted to it.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Let it RIP!"  
  
Tyson launched his Beyblade into the stadium the audible clash against the surface of it announced it was dead on; the opponent did the same while the audience watched.  
  
"Kenny is this guy good or bad?" Rei asked while watching the champion yell out orders for Dragoon who as currently spinning around the bowl. Kenny, the computer whiz, uploaded the status and checked thoroughly.  
  
"Well I'd say he would have a tough time, for the opponent anyway he will be defeated like Swiss cheese" Dizzi remarked as she showed the opponents Beyblade up on screen "but it's a normal Beyblade!" the team all sighed as Tyson kept on yelling.  
  
"Alright let's end this Dragoon! Storm Attack!"  
  
Swerving round and round the Beyblade created a tornado and before anyone knew it the opponent's Beyblade was knocked out of the bowl. Tyson punched the air a he jumped and recalled his Beyblade back, stepping away from the bowl meeting up with his teammates that didn't seemed to be very surprised that he won.  
  
"Hey guy's I don't hear you cheering?" he cupped his ear while the rest rolled there eyes "Tyson, the Beyblade was a normal one the other guy had no chance against you" the champion's proud smile dropped a bit but he responded not to long after that "but I still won the food!".  
  
Max sighed "I don't think you got it right." ----------  
  
After the slight run in with the bounty hunter, Takushiya, the two had slowly made there way home, but a half a block before they reached it yelling and crashing could be heard quite clearly.  
  
"My HOUSE!"  
  
Robert had out right laughed at the stunned vampire it felt good to laugh he hadn't had much time to smile or laugh. But being around Sanquinex gave the teen a bit more freedom since he wasn't near his mansion anymore.  
  
"It's not funny," the vampire growled while thinking about what the delicate crash was. Picking up the pace the two jogged the last bit home to find the door broken in half. Peeking in the two cautiously tip toed in stepping on several pieces of debris, the living room as they noted was completely trashed even the walls themselves had several dents and holes in it.  
  
By now Sanquinex was close to tears because of his house the *only* thing that he spent time with was totally trashed.  
  
The kitchen was next it was the only thing that seemed still useful or useable in the sense. Exiting that room the shocked pair found themselves facing a disaster waiting to happen. On the ground Zomb and Johnny were exchanging blows to each other, Oliver and Lupinex seemed torn from strangling each other and poking each other. Enrique looked a bit blue, as Cenotaph seemed to some how have his bandages wrapped around the teen's throat cutting off his air supply.  
  
At the same time the pair yelled or rather shouted "STOP!" which caused the room to freeze and be silent.  
  
"Sanquinex!"  
  
"Robert!"  
  
The two teams glared at each other once again.  
  
"Okay Dark Blader's leave the Majestic's alone" Lupinex looked at his leader of the team he was on and gave him a quizzical look, the rest however did not heed the order. Hesitantly the Majestic's managed to get to the other side of the room without to much hassle while the Dark Blader's went to the opposite side.  
  
Sanquinex sighed 'this will take a long time'  
  
Robert 'my team wouldn't know what hit them once I tell them the new' he observed the two teams 'then again they wouldn't know anything unless it bit them in the ass' he raised an eyebrow when Sanquinex brought in some mops and buckets of water.  
  
"Clean up!" he barked at the teams while everyone groaned. ----------  
  
"So uh hanks for letting me and all"  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
The cyborg scowled at Kai the Blade Breaker had gone silent once they came near the place where the tournament was held and seemed to have returned to his quiet self. Tala decided to fill in by ranting about anything, other than the abbey, to see if Kai would say anything. He didn't.  
  
"Would you cut that out? It's annoying" the teen said as Tala continued to poke him in the back.  
  
"Then talk" for Tala his new attitude would have never been allowed in the abbey but once he was free about two days ago he had set his sights in a positive direction. "Your worse then Tyson and believe me that's bad" Tala smirked as they entered the stadium until Kai stopped making the cyborg bump into him.  
  
Blushing the red haired cyborg coughed removing himself from the Blade Breaker, though Kai had not even cared at the moment "what's up?" Tala looked past to see a dead woman sprawled out with a puddle of blood surrounding her.  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
A/N: This chappy wasn't very long but I will post one up like after school cause I'm trying to put up a chappy a day so yeah. Now be aware I am in grade 9 so I have finals to do so I'm going to post up 3-4 chapters and then I have to cram like major. So I hope u readers don't mind anyway Ja Ne! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Tala: Yay someone understood that I have exams and a life to live Sanquinex: *sweatdrops* I didn't see anything about life Robert: course you didn't your blind! Sanquinex: *lunges at Robert and the two start to beat each other up* Tala: well actually Sanquinex was right. *The two can't hear cause there to loud anyway* Boris: I will do the disclaimer toda-*is booted out of the fic* Tala: It's bad enough I have to put him in it's worse when I have to see him do a disclaimer Tala: *looks through her options of disclaimer people as her knowledge of Beyblade isn't quite the best around* uh I think that the rest of the characters I do will be from different anime's but let's see.*looks for some more Beyblade people* Steven: well I'm one of those people you haven't done any disclaimer with me so here I go.  
  
Steven the disclaimer: Tala does not *groans* Beyblade and she doesn't want to keep on making other characters tell you this cause she did several times *starts crying* can't you give *hic* a break? *Sniffle* she is doing the best she can *breaks down and is carried off*  
  
A/N: I swear that was not done by me *crosses her fingers* I'm glad people understand that I don't have much time till finals and so without further waste of ur time people I present chapter what *looks* twelve wow not bad ne? Oh and people READ THIS! I was thinking about making a Sequel sometime after I get the plot going a bit more cause .I dunno why but it seemed like a good idea once I get to chapter like 20 or 30 send me ur opinion! Anyway enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Silence was heavy in the kitchen everyone except for Sanquinex and Robert seemed to despise each other, this was partly due from the fighting the evidence was written on there faces shooting disgusted looks at each other.  
  
"Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" Sanquinex asked setting down his glass rather hard on the desk making his new found friends to jump and his teammates to await the punishment soon to arrive.  
  
Cenotaph especially avoided his leaders look he knew what Sanquinex was going to say "okay let's get this straight" Zomb said breaking the silence after he had gotten the information that Sanquinex and Robert were a couple.  
  
"You guys are a pair and you want us to be civil to each other?" the two leaders of both groups nodded.  
  
'Won't happen in a million years' Lupinex grunted as if agreeing with his own thought knowing full well the two teams would never civil or be good friends to each other. Robert sighed inwardly he knew the teams were two different to make pact but perhaps a matchmaker he smirked at the thought.  
  
The vampire lifted an eyebrow at his lovers snicker but said nothing he would find out later anyway, but right now he busied himself by tormenting his team and he knew just the idea. ----------  
  
"Oh my god shove your things on that side of the room I might get cooties or some kind of disease from it!" Johnny ranted on pointing at the mummy's bag.  
  
"What do you mean disease? What the hell is wrong with it?" currently the two roommates were not happy when Sanquinex had forced them to spend a few days together as roommates but to ward off the trail of some hunter guy they were now buddies.  
  
"God understand English? Move your junk!"  
  
"Make me!" as you can see they were the best of friends. ----------  
  
Oliver stared at his stuff it was all neatly piled away his roommate was none other then Zomb although the guy was quite strong the two had somehow come to an agreement by splitting the room. Whoever crosses the line other then for the bathroom use, grab clothes, or use the door to exit the room they got a punch as a punishment.  
  
So they were making a slight civil conversation at the same time.  
  
"ZZZZZ." ----------  
  
Enrique moved to the farthest corner of the room he was now traumatized he was given such a hard punch that it nearly broke his shoulder if it wasn't for the fact that he had some kind of protection on it, a book, then it would have certainly broke. However the book was split in two and did not survive.  
  
Lupinex glared at the teen in the corner he was livid that he had to share with a human out of all the people he had to he got stuck with the blonde. Keeping his mouth shut he focused on his chew toy a bone he had picked up in a pet store earlier and broke it in half.  
  
He was mad, very mad. ----------  
  
Robert was now comfortably on top of Sanquinex the two were playing cards out of habit Sanquinex let his guard down and stroked the human's back.  
  
"Got any two's?"  
  
"Go fish"  
  
Robert sighed and took a card wondering if his team was still alive. They were right now in the vampire's room on the bed with a deck of cards playing Go Fish because there was nothing better to do.  
  
"Hey Sanquinex?"  
  
The vampire shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable but otherwise listened. "You think my team is still alive?" the vampire nodded slightly not believing himself.  
  
"Got any Five's?"  
  
"Go fish" ----------  
  
The bounty hunter stepped through the streets looking for the address of the Majestic team but so far he had found none at least not until he went up to one of the mansions and asked only to find out they were gone somewhere. Growling something he stalked off toward his next spot where the Beyblade tournament was held.  
  
Once he reached it a girl had told him off by saying it was for authorized people to enter but a quick swipe with his sword to her neck left her silent. Grinning he managed to spot out one of the kids on the wanted list and hurried to do his job.  
  
A/N: cliffy ooo bad me. Well people go read my cardcaptor on its okay its just basically what would have happened if Tori was the one that was suppose to be the cardcaptor instead of Sakura and how his life would change and how e would find Julian attractive. Yes it is Yaoi u yaoi shippy freaks out there lolz sorry pop is kicking in. Anyway I tried to do a bit of humor I realize I am torturing the two teams and so R&R if u liked it. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Tala: *is out cold somewhere trying to freeze herself due to the hot weather* Sanquinex: I guess she wants someone to do something Robert: hey look she found out my bit beast and pics of me *sticks his tongue out at the vampire* she loves me more Sanquinex: *grunts* no I think she likes Malik cause she got to see him as a little kid in the episode today Robert: who? Oh you mean that purple guy with the millennium rod? *Snickers* from Yu-Gi-Oh? Sanquinex: *nods* Robert: *shrugs* so she hasn't done a fic yet about them Sanquinex: you'd be surprised what she has it in her mind of a HP/YGO one but don't tell her I went into her spoilers for future ficcy's folder that could go up sometime Eddy: Yo disclaimer time since Tala is trying to cool off woo it is hot  
  
Eddy the disclaimer: Tala doesn't own Beyblade oh and hey sport fans? Come to the All Starz place sometime I bet I could beat you in a basketball game *snickers.  
  
Michael the author sub: well Tala doesn't seem to want to do anything cause she's to lazy right now anyway she wanted to know ur opinion for a ficcy something she would know so if u have time write in ur review what you would like to see, what pairing, and of course ur review. *Shakes his head sadly* I don't know why she bothers to put this stuff up no one reads it u know the author notes the little insanity part but she likes to *believe* people read it *snorts* anyway enjoy!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Tala blinked at the dead body before him and kneeled down knowing she was already dead and looked for the wound. Inhaling a slight shocked breath he looked to Kai with a pretty determined face "we have to leave" he said heading back toward the exit.  
  
Kai removed his eyes from the sight before him to look at Tala "why?" he asked while Tala stopped in his tracks. Turning slightly the red haired cyborg gave a weak smile "Takushiya is here he is loose inside this very tournament stadium".  
  
Not to long after Tala said those words Kai was bolting to his team he had to find them and warn them.  
  
Pursing his lips the ex Demolition Boy followed cursing his luck, as he knew Kai would get him into some serious trouble with or without Beyblading being involved. ----------  
  
"Chief look at this food it's all so great!"  
  
Tyson exclaimed sticking his head into one of the salad bowls hogging it "hey Tyson I wanted some of that!" Max leaped at Tyson sending them both crashing to the ground. The computer whiz sighed as he watched the two fight over the bowl of salad it wasn't unusual but when you're in the presence of company it was embarrassing.  
  
"I'm sorry they always seem to do that," Rei said to the man beside him that just happened to be Tyson's grandpa while the guy nodded in understanding "I raised him dude I know what he's like" ----------  
  
Kai ran down the seemingly endless halls he had turned right almost seven times and Tala was not to far behind having just caught up. "Where are we going?" since it was a stadium it was very big and contained a lot of space so there were a lot of rooms and even more hallways.  
  
"Left" he mumbled heading in that direction coming to another path "this is ridiculous" Kai muttered while the cyborg felt the wall. "I'm not responsible for what my Beyblade does" the teen could have smacked his forehead he had a Beyblade it could take down all these walls in a second.  
  
"Go Wolborg!" Tala launched his Beyblade at the wall; it hit but didn't quite break through although it left a nice dent though. He recalled his Beyblade back and launched again this time with Kai's help as well. With the power of both blades the wall broke down to reveal a room with Kai's team all eating food and stuffing their faces.  
  
Everyone stopped eating even the two wrestling on the floor stopped to look at the two; there was a moment of silence to take in the broken wall and the two newcomers. "Hey Kai where ya been?" the captain of the team looked around quickly while Tala did the same looking out for the bounty hunter.  
  
"We need to leave now, a person is out on the loose" Kai stated firmly as he made a hurried motion so the people in the room would follow. When they didn't he started to get mad "there is a person out to kill someone in this room!" that got a few people running mostly his team all except Tyson.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"What's going on Kai what's Tala doing here and what do you mean a guy loose?"  
  
Kai sighed in annoyance he knew from experience that the champion would never understand what he said so he tried to put it in a simple phrase short enough for the cap wearer to understand but the cyborg beat him to it.  
  
"Man is chasing me. Kill all who stand in his way" Tyson nodded  
  
Then ran for the exit.  
  
Kai now seriously began to doubt Tyson's slowness of being a champion blader and being a human being but now was not the time to think about Tyson being dumb. Looking around he lost track of Tala and now couldn't see him anywhere "Tala!" he called out in the deserted area "Tala!" he gritted his teeth and set out to find the ex Demolition Boy. ----------  
  
Meanwhile back at the house night was coming along and the groups of torture or rather roommates were getting ready for bed lets see how they reacted to each other.  
  
Johnny yawned and flopped onto his bed and looked over at cenotaph who seemed to be carefully doing something. Sneaking over he peered over the mummy's shoulder and smiled widely, the Dark Blader was doing pottery and making a pot, snickering Johnny couldn't stop a snort of laughter that erupted from his mouth.  
  
Quickly the mummy turned around and fixed the red head with a icy glare as the teen kept on laughing his head off until several bandages came at him then it turned to screaming. ----------  
  
Robert covered his ears as the screaming started and moaned while Sanquinex placed his arms around the human "ignore them trust me it'll end soon"  
  
To the Majestic it didn't sound very right. ----------  
  
Oliver shifted in his bed he let a yawn escape him and looked over to Zomb and unlike him was sitting up reading a book with a lamp on flashing light so he could read. "Hey uh Zomb?" the Frankenstein let out a grunt.  
  
"Could you please turn the lamp light a bit low please" Oliver prepared for some kind of attack or a loud no, but the lamp died down briefly Oliver stared at him but said his thanks and made himself comfortable in his bed.  
  
He was unaware that the roommate was watching him sleep. ----------  
  
Enrique glared at Lupinex they were now fighting over who got which bed and so far both wanted the one closest to the wall.  
  
"I want it!"  
  
"Well to bad I chose it first!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"No I did!"  
  
Now at each other's throats as they shot glares at each other. "Look we'll flip this coin" Enrique took out a coin and showed it to Lupinex.  
  
"Whoever gets whatever they call gets it I choose heads"  
  
The Majestic flipped the coin and it landed on heads smirking he jumped onto the bed. After a long period of time the werewolf suddenly began to growl as he showed the double-sided coin.  
  
Enrique gulped it was going to be one hell of a night. ----------  
  
Tala ran through the stadium occasionally hiding behind the hallway he went through checking if the bounty hunter was around, he wanted to surprise the man that gave him the cut on his shoulder.  
  
Screeching to a sudden halt he peered down the bounty hunter Takushiya was there seemingly waiting for taking a breath Tala prepared his launcher and Beyblade.  
  
The man was going down with Boris.  
  
A/N: Well I'm so sorry I have had a bit of a hectic day or day's anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated anyway here comes the next chappy soon.. like in awhile lol. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Tala: people still review it lol people go check out PINK DEVIL'S work its funny *starts laughing* its really good and updates just about daily I promise you wont be disappointed I'm sorry if the author comes and reads this ficcy chappy *starts making circles with her foot* and sees her name but I wanted to make people go and read it and send more dares for the BB group yaaaaaaay Sanquinex: That was a run-on sentence Tala: I know but here I don't have to care about it Robert: except in the fic itself Michael: But this is the fic right? Tala: how did you get here? Michael: *shrugs* someone sent me a note saying that I have to stay here now *tackles the other guys* were all going to be best buds! Sanquinex: Don't touch my Robert *slashes Michael* he's mine! All except Sanquinex: O_O Robert: what do u mean I'm yours? Michael: hey I'm going to be a main character in this too yippie! All: *glare at him* A/N: ..omg *rubs her bump* stupid person, oh hey folks oh hey PINKDEVIL! If u read this um and don't like your name being up there msn me or like tell me in a review u don't want it here like broadcasted to the world *snickers* I found out Marik's voice is real crappy u know as in the yami since Malik (hikari) isn't that bad although he can be quite demanding. Anyway *rolls her eyes* R&R and enjoy the ficcy ^_^ er chappy anyway.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Tala took a breath the guy that was supposedly after him was just around the corner one shot, call his bit beast, the guy would be down flat. Yes to Tala it was the perfect plan unless the guy had some kind of Beyblade or bit beast it would go down the drain however the cyborg was willing to take that risk.  
  
He checked his launcher three times making careful calculations that the Beyblade was secure and would hit hard turning the corner he released his blade watching as it hit the man right in the back of the head. Smirking, his Beyblade returned to him while the bounty clutched the back of his head.  
  
"So you think that was the brunt take this!"  
  
The man spun around and shot out a Beyblade from his sword and picking up gravel the blade headed towards him aiming dead on but someone leaped at him sending him and the other teen out of the way of danger.  
  
Once the cloud of dust lifted the ex Demolition Boy was surprised to see Kai glaring at the other man "you okay?" Tala nodded and got up preparing his blade. 'Wolborg can take that guy down but that Beyblade is pretty powerful' he launched his Beyblade anyway and it swerved around the guys blade.  
  
The two hit a few times sending sparks into the air "Gasalu! Jump!" the two unaware of the command stood as the bit beast erupted from the Beyblade. It was something you only dreamed up of the head was of an eagle, but the body was of a unicorn although the wings were of a bat, the tail was a scorpion tail, as the legs were built so muscular. It would have no problem beating up a couple hundred buffalo or some other big animal.  
  
Tala was stunned he was not expecting some freak bit beast that could beat down Wolborg heck the thing was twice its size! Keeping in a smart remark about the beast he redirected his own to a defensive maneuver "Wolborg defense!"  
  
Even on defense the power of the mysterious stalker Beyblade was unmatched as it was hit and sent flying down the hall. Both were in awe not only at the power but at the bit beast as well.  
  
"Guess your bit beasts couldn't take the power of mine" still spinning the Beyblade re-shaped itself into the actual beast inhabiting the blade. The actual thing that beat Wolborg was alive and breathing looking at the two teens in front of it.  
  
"Say isn't spirits, suppose to stay in the Beyblade?" Tala stuttered in his sentence while staring at the monster before him.  
  
"Well yeah guess this one didn't." ----------  
  
"Michael!" the baseball Beyblader laughed as he took Emily's racket and ran down the flight of stairs searching for a place to hide, snickering he jumped into the only available room close to him and shut the door. Twirling the racket he listened for Emily and smiled once he heard her comments and remarks on how much he was going to die.  
  
Once she passed he tried to open the door but oddly enough it wouldn't budge, not one bit. Confused he tried again and again but still wouldn't budge.  
  
Sighing he took a look around the room to find it filled with several odd cylinders with green liquid in them. Carefully he examined a few and tapped them coming across one that was filled with liquid but no object in it.  
  
He squinted at it and tapped it but once he came in contact with it, it literally exploded sending glass flying everywhere and the liquid to splash out mostly on the occupant of the room. Crying out and backing away the leader of the All Starz tried to remove the liquid off him, he panicked a bit since he knew this place was one of the restricted room's Judy, the captain, told them not to go in.  
  
He still didn't know why it was, since it was only glass and water.  
  
At least he hoped.  
  
Shaking his head Michael wiped the last bit off and straightened his shirt oddly enough it wasn't soaked, in fact it wasn't wet at all. Making his way to the door he opened it after a bit of struggle and then collapsed right outside the door, as it slammed shut behind him. ----------  
  
"Dinner served!" everyone looked up at the chef this time it was Oliver since Sanquinex couldn't make anything other than breakfast so all the occupants of the house had requested someone else do the cooking.  
  
"Yay go Oli you make the best food" Enrique blinked at the food that was served it looked like a cross between an omelete and pancakes. The others served had similar reactions all except Johnny who dug in first and began scarfing it down making un-worthy sounds at the dinner table.  
  
Cenotaph moved himself away from the red head as bits and pieces flew from his mouth as he talked with his mouth full "hey guys this is good" course to them it sounded like a bunch of other languages mixed together that made no sense.  
  
One of the occupants coughed and looked down at there plate "well. if Johnny can eat it" Robert began sticking his fork into the unknown food "hen it is edible and if he eats like that" no one glanced at Johnny for fear of losing there appetites.  
  
"Then it should be safe and good"  
  
Zomb grabbed his plate and managed to eat it in one gulp while the others did there own way of eating it. Lupinex licked it much to the human's protests and eventually it was soaking wet, while Cenotaph just stared at his hoping it would go away.  
  
Enrique took huge bites and finished it in five gulps; Johnny was making his presence known, as was the odd food, while Oliver stood proud beaming, as the group liked his food.  
  
Robert and Sanquinex were eventually the only ones eating *humanly* a word that had no definition in the house.  
  
"Animals so uncouth"  
  
"Cannibals so disgraceful"  
  
A/N: well I'm sorry it took me so lone please forgive me anyway my brother hogged the computer and yes he is older so I cant force him off. Anyway next chappy I'm going to do a history update cause I have no idea where this is going O_O in fact I need to update myself to what the connections are but I wont spoil anything unless u want me too but even then I might not be able to answer it at all but please bare with me poor Michael I have no idea what I did to him but I have an idea lol R&R my reviewers arigatou if u do read this. 


	16. History

History  
  
Tala: This is not a chappy I warned u so turn back if u don't want to waste ur time reading stuff that u should read anyway  
  
Michael: *twitches* she is going to give the connections and what is going on if ur all lost or confused about what is going on  
  
Sanquinex: If u have time do read this and put in a review that u thought it was explanation if it isn't then well.tell her to redo it once she gets more information anyway here it goes.  
  
Tala: I'll put it into separate columns and let my muses handle it for me it will be in this order so it might be hard and a bit complicated to explain  
  
Michael- Bit beasts  
Kai- connections  
Robert- Takushiya  
Tala- Gasalu  
Lupinex- Why those people?  
  
Sanquinex- will answer any questions regarding the stories sorta like a Q &  
A type thing so send them in if u need a bit more understanding ^_^U  
  
Micheal: Hey folks I'm here to explain the bit beast part so I'll lay it down real simple, first I will explain the matter revolving around the Beyblade.  
  
U see Tala(author) has become rather lazy and seems to get bored of the little tops spinning at each other she is however aware that the bit beasts are spirits but hear me out before you throw things at me. She has thought of a better way to describe battles by using the bit beasts.  
  
Her theory of why the bit beasts are appearing out of the blade u know able to take shape is because a disturbance in the spiritual and the real or living world has occurred and they now have the ability to warp the Beyblade into the actual creature, the beast itself.  
  
What she is trying to mean is that the battles will hopefully no longer be tops cause it's boring so she wants action although the rating will change to fantasy most likely.  
  
Anyway only a handful of people can control the bit beast in it's physical form, not only that but the bit beasts are the supposed guardians of the normal people this is why she begs for the dark bladers bit beasts.  
  
But this is how it's going to be so expect it and hey I think it's a good idea what do U think? ---------- Kai: The connection's will be done by me of course and I will try to make it simple and easy for u worthless *winces as Tala waves something that looks like PINK DEVILS room* u great magnificent people.  
  
First we will start with Robert's connection but be aware this is only the people that are like the totally main character's  
  
Robert's connection with Boris is very simple so it will be very short. I have noticed that Boris and Robert's hair are sorta alike and that they are often u know some kind of connection in other ficcy's that people right in this one Boris is the uncle and that is all the information for that I will provide.  
  
Tala's as you all know is on or was in my fic on the Demolition Boy's team a team which Boris coaches but when Boris went to far and made Tala a cyborg in this fic. Although I never put it down he was fed up being an experiment u know a machine some tool, and ran away.  
  
Sanquinex and the other Dark Blader's including all of them Lupinex. Cenotaph, and Zomb were I guess created or were guinea pigs for an experiment and it might have gone wrong but I guess that is a possibility as u all know I am making this all up u know the connection's except for Tala's, Kai's.  
  
Kai as u all know is not one of the main type character but he is important cause of the pairing but also his past is still something tied up with Boris and like Tala he was in the abbey but he got away I think and now lives his life as best (or lack of it) but I know I had some kind of wrong information because Boris I his father right? Ah please tell me.  
  
Michael u cant really leave out so all his information is classified until she gets a plot going along *with* him. ----------  
  
Robert: I have Takushiya's part to do so listen well u uncouth people *grumbles something when Tala does the same with Kai* forgive my rudeness u great reviewers and readers.  
  
Takushiya is a bounty hunter in this fic he was born in Russia so knows every square inch of the city since he grew up in it but somewhere he got a blade with his bit beast in it already u could say he is possessed but that is all I'm giving away that is it. ---------- Tala: uh Gasalu well he is a bit beast a dark spirit that can take shape due to the disturbance in the spirit world and living world if that made any sense to u. *Takes a breath*  
  
The bit beast is an evil spirit possessing Takushiya the Blader ever since it was able to control him turning him into a bounty to collect money and make his blade the utmost power fullest but that is for Takushiya's section too.  
  
Anyway not much is known except it hates all Beyblade's and will do anything to fulfill the bounty order lie from Boris and he is a very power full bit beast how will the others defeat him? ----------  
  
Lupinex: now why these characters? U know us well she thought that it would be proper to use the most used pairings and make it into a long chapter story with everything combined, so she did and this is the result a pretty good story.  
  
She wanted the least popular cause as u can see Tala and Kai are more popular then the Dark Blader's so in a way the rest are less used. That is her explanation written on paper *grumbles something about wanting pay* ---------  
  
Tala: I hope that uh brought u all up to date don't worry the next chappy should be up tomorrow but now I gotta sleep. JA NE! 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Tala: uh well I suppose the History went rather well no one has complained just yet so were good Sanquinex: I guess u didn't do a very good job and look the A/N was all bunched together! Tala: well gee I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention Robert: it's a shame that PINK DEVIL is down but never fear she will be back up in no time at all All: *cheer* Michael: well.not much else to say All: *nod* Tala: so on with the ficcy I guess I did not notice I didn't do the disclaimer O_O oops I guess I was real tired gomen folks the disclaimer is now O_O my original character  
  
Takushiya the disclaimer: This will make up for the other chappy's disclaimer that wasn't inputed I know u people don't care anyway as long as chapters go up lol anyway Tala doesn't own Beyblade she never will but she does own me and Gasalu and yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
A/N: well I guess some of u are really smart out there if u understand the history part cause my friend was just like "huh?" so I had to try and make it simple but she still didn't get it lol anyway enjoy thanks for the reviews u great people ^_^  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Emily fumed quietly at the table her racket was now in the hands of the most irresponsible person in the world, the number one showoff, and the leader of the team she was on. She looked to the captain currently the whole group got fed up with being cooped up in the research facility and went out for a bite to eat in a restaurant for some food or dinner as it would be called at this time.  
  
Eddy nudged her and waved the menu in her face blushing she picked it up and glanced at anything and ordered the special out of her haste. Once the waitress left the table the basketball Beyblader looked at the orange haired girl beside him "you feeling okay? You are never the last one to order" the nerd as you could call her of the group nodded smiling while Eddy brought his voice to a low whisper.  
  
"Have you seen Michael? Judy has been looking for him but we made up a lie cause we don't want to worry her. Have you seen him?"  
  
Blinking the tennis player thought back to the racket chase he had disappeared there were no doors except one that was forbidden and it was closed and locked no one could get in or out.  
  
But how could he have gotten out of her way in just a few seconds? She had a sudden bad feeling about the team's leader. ---------  
  
"That was good but you made it the dinner itself bad Johnny"  
  
Enrique said as he looked to red head "what? I didn't do nothing you can't blame me for anything" the purple teen rolled his eyes "honestly Johnny you can eat like that at home but not here" Robert glared at Johnny's back as the hot shot teammate nodded absently.  
  
Turning around Johnny decided to poke fun at Robert for payback "oooo Robert doesn't wanna upset his boyfriend that his team eats like slobs" Oliver tried not to giggle when Robert went a shade red while shouting back at Johnny twice as loud.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"MAKE ME!" ----------  
  
Sanquinex raised an eyebrow when shouting reached his ears over something he didn't quite hear sure he knew the voices, that wasn't hard. He just wanted to know why so late usually it was in the morning when it happened.  
  
Making a huge effort to get up and ditch his drink he watched with fascination as his lover and Johnny fought over something he couldn't quite comprehend. Eventually the two made their way down the stairs onto the floor still fighting, it was getting old real fast so he got Lupinex to help separate the two.  
  
Both were panting once they were while the other two still on the stairs started laughing as they headed for there rooms, looking back Sanquinex could detect embarrassment from Robert and a some what close detection of satisfactory from the other.  
  
"You guy's are like children" Zomb said making his way up the stairs once again for the umpteenth time that day following Oliver to the room.  
  
Cenotaph and Lupinex said nothing and headed towards the TV, or the box that gives life as they called it leaving the three alone. "I was right!" before Robert could lunge at the other Majestic Johnny had ran up the stairs slamming his door shut to announce he was safe.for now. ----------  
  
The Beyblade stadium shook as two teens ran down he halls not caring what way they went for if you were chased by a big monster you'd be running too. Tala looked at his Beyblade as he ran alongside of Kai the bit beast that beat Wolborg was not normal it seemed like some other type of spirit or bit beast. Altogether it could have been some other thing with a different name and everything.  
  
Thankfully his wasn't chipped to bad although it was a pretty intense battle with no bowl around to battle in.  
  
Looking over his shoulder h could see the Gasalu as it was called still chasing them. He couldn't believe it was in a real physical form neither apparently could Kai. "This is insane we have to stop it somehow!" the owner of Dranzer turned another corner. "Like how? Asking it to stop?" Tala replied sarcastically breaking off with Kai running down a different hallway and like he suspected, it followed him only.  
  
"How am I going to get out of this one?" he muttered spotting a window taking his chances he took a leap and broke through the glass falling out of the stadium onto the grass. Rolling to a stop he continued down the street hoping the bit beast wouldn't follow him and as he hoped it didn't.  
  
'I have skill and luck' ----------  
  
"Ugh" Michael winced as he rubbed his head retrieving his cap from beside himself and replaced it upon his head and scratched his head last thing he could remember the glass in the forbidden room shattered and the liquid went all over him just about.  
  
"Oh crap" He got up quickly scanning the hallways for his teammates finding the coast clear he jogged back to the main floor and took a quick peek, no one was around. Breathing a sigh of great relief he made his way up to his room pausing as he heard a creak of a door opening.  
  
The door to his room.  
  
'It's probably Eddy or Emily' he tried to assure himself walking to his room; opening the door he stopped and stared.  
  
An eyeball blinked back at him.  
  
A/N: ooooo a cliffy well not really anyway hope u enjoyed that chappy it was done pretty early *yawns* so I hope I don't disappoint u all. Thanks for the reviews this fic is getting pretty good although even when I do check over this it still has some grammar errors anyway I hope u don't mind I'll fix them sometime /never/ *cough* I will /never/ fix them ^_^U I will though.. eventually. 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Michael: an *goes silent then opens his mouth* an eye of what and from whom? Tala: don't worry u know who it is Michael: actually I really don't Tala: well it has something to do with ur team Michael: just tell me Tala: No Michael: yes Tala: No *Hours later* Michael: yes Tala: no Michael: fine ill go to ur spoiler folder *runs to it and takes out many spoilers* Robert: uncouthness in the morning UNCOUTH! Sanquinex: *comes in with half open eyes* so tired *falls over* Tala: ^_^U uh disclaimer.  
  
Gasalu the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade and she doesn't own me I'm my own master *cackles evilly*  
  
A/N: um yes that's very nice Gasalu.Hey folks next chappy is going up real quick cause I'm going to be busy this weekend so I'm using all my free time just incase I don't put anything tomorrow. Anyway R&R thanks for the reviews, who wants a SEQUEL!!!!!!! *Hears imaginary cheering* well I'm going to do one anyway.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The eye blinked again snapping Michael out of his daze the *thing* took up the entire room *his* room and seemingly slowly breaking the roof. Approaching it he waved his hand while the eyeball followed the movement so it was alive but what it was remains a mystery.  
  
Hearing the front door slam shut and the usual loud voices of his teammates he panicked not knowing how to explain it to his coach/ captain of the team. He looked away to see the voices travel up the stairs and looking back the huge *thing* was gone disappeared, poofed out of existence.  
  
Stepping into the room the remaining evidence was a feather bending down he picked it up and stared at it, he knew these feathers like he knew how to play baseball.  
  
In his grasp was an Eagle's feather quite a large one in that case.  
  
A knock at the door scrambled his thoughts as he carefully placed it on his desk and poked his head out only no one was there. 'God I'm going crazy I'm hearing things' shaking his head he wandered down the hallway to the stairs and slid down getting back into his regular routine.  
  
Once he reached he bottom he saw Judy sitting talking to a police officer making his way over to her he poked her on the shoulder "hey coach".  
  
She jumped out of her skin and looked at Michael with one of the worst glares she had ever given anybody "where have you been!" she asked looking like she was about to explode in some way.  
  
"I was in my room"  
  
"That's a lie now where have you been? Eddy checked your room before we went out for dinner" she continued on saying goodbye to the officer while Michael rolled his eyes and let his thoughts wander back to the feather ignoring the ranting of Judy.  
  
He was in for it now. ----------  
  
Cenotaph muttered something about his fellow roommate being a smart ass and tried to make himself comfortable. But with a certain majestic listening to an unholy walkman you'd understand that you could get no sleep at all.  
  
"God shut up"  
  
And yet the pleas did no good as Johnny began snapping his fingers to the beat making the infernal racket worse "please" Cenotaph hit his head against his pillow a few times, it was going to be a long night. ----------  
  
Oliver giggled at his drawings one was of Zomb being himself as usual it was nice and had every detailed picture but when the green haired Majestic looked at it again it seemed to look to bland. His paintbrush filled in the color of the Dark Blader but it still looked bland, snapping his fingers he took out some pencils and did a drawing next to Zomb's.  
  
Getting up from his seat Oliver made a pit stop at the bathroom closing the door carefully as to assure that his roommate was not woken up. As soon as the door shut the Frankenstein of the group of Blader's crossed the room seeing what Oliver was humming about as he drew.  
  
It was a really good picture it had him in it being what would seem his sulky and unhappy self with magnificent detail next to him was an overactive boy that was a bit unfinished. It was no doubt Oliver clutching onto his arm asking the scene seem comical about the other wanting to go somewhere along with him.  
  
Suddenly he saw the Majestic in a whole new light. ----------  
  
Enrique moaned some curses and had a desire to go home in his bed something was in his bed. Lifting himself off he rolled over and lifted up the bed covers and screamed waking up a dazed Lupinex from his sleep.  
  
Lupinex was suddenly on his backside once the blonde had leaped on him clutching him as he pointed with his finger at the bed that was now releasing several bugs of all shapes and sizes. The werewolf had a suddenly good idea of revenge but seeing how scared Enrique was and the closeness he decided against it.  
  
Trying to remove the teen from the seemingly iron clutches he managed to set him down and got up looking for the bug spray leaving several squashed bugs in his trail to find it. ----------  
  
Sanquinex awoke to a loud scream and sighed rolling over to face the Majestic next to him sleeping. Sighing he watched him sleep hoped it would get himself to sleep.  
  
His little matchmaker game was working. ----------  
  
Tala ran blindly down the street pausing behind an alley to catch his breath he was sure he had gotten away but he was worried for Kai but he knew Kai got away too, so in a way he was safe. Stepping out of the alley minutes ago he started to consider where he should go. Where would the least place anyone would look for him?  
  
He dreaded the answer more then anything however he did have a small base there which he and his team made not to long ago to spy around in there free time.  
  
He was going back to the abbey.  
  
A/N: Kinda short sorta not *bad* I feel sorry for Enrique anyway the next chappy the Majestic's and Dark Bladers move to the mansion O_O but a surprise is awaiting them. What's Tala's idea of a hideout? Anyway yeah.thanks for reading and R&R if u have time 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Tala: yay I chatted to PINK DEVIL she's real nice and gave me some great ideas for Tala's hide out I also chatted with KIARA ARIES there so nice ^___^ Sanquinex: U gave them a lot of spoilers Tala: all I said was I was going to make a sequel soon after bounty guy is gone but Gasalu will remain Robert: u talked way to much in ur msn about killing off mari--*is cut off* Tala: shhhh Robert: what everyone hates her Tala: I know but I have to live with it Michael: well whatever disclaimer please  
  
Dranzer the disclaimer: she doesn't own Beyblade she owns her creations *walks off*  
  
A/N: yay people really love this fic its such a big hit I'm getting reviews everyday almost thanks people specially u continual reviewers thanks a bunch *claps* u inspire me to write more but it is fun though doing this fic anyway enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Morning peeked around once again forcing the tired teams to get up only several of them didn't. The kitchen therefore was quiet with the continuous slurping of coffee and Sanquinex's drink of red liquid that we all know is blood. ".Here they come" Sanquinex said out loud moving his seat a bit back just as everyone trampled in took there seats all except Oliver as he prepared Breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast oh yeah I'm starved"  
  
"You always are Johnny"  
  
"It's a known fact"  
  
"Agh move you're arm wretched human it has filth on it"  
  
"Oh my god this is skin course you don't know what that is do you?"  
  
"god it's like this every morning"  
  
"Shutup fatso you need to go on a diet"  
  
"I'm growing"  
  
"You're undead you cant grow!"  
  
Robert sighed and rubbed his temples he was getting a huge headache and he didn't quite think it was from the squabbling teams but something was doing it silently he left his seat and looked for some Advil.  
  
Sanquinex noted the Majestic's odd behavior but said nothing covering his ears as the insults sky- rocketed to a shouting contest.  
  
"WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU!  
  
"LIKEWISE TO YOU!" ----------  
  
"Sir" the purple haired man kept his eyes on the screen not regarding his servant, which was the usual way to announce that he was waiting or listening. "The butler has told us that the Majestic's are returning along with the Dark Blader's should I inform Takushiya?" the servant asked while Boris shook his head.  
  
"It's quite alright I will pay my dear nephew a nice visit which should be worth while, get me the strongest bit beast we have!" the servant bowed and exited while Boris removed himself from his chair. Things were going as he had planned.  
  
Perfectly. ----------  
  
"What is this contraption?" Sanquinex asked as they're ride appeared from down the road "its called a car come on don't tell me you don't know what a telephone is or a everyday vehicle is?" Robert gaped at the vampire, as he pouted not saying anything.  
  
"Mansion actual life!" the red boy cheered jumping up and down cheering while the Dark Blader's gave him murderous glares. Three of the dark Blader's all took out a piece of paper and wrote down Johnny's name.  
  
List to kill  
  
Who: Johnny Reason: To annoying  
  
No one glanced at the three as they folded up the pieces of paper and tucked it away although they shot several disapproving glares at Johnny until the limousine arrived. Piling into the car everyone fitted in barely.  
  
"My leg is stuck guy's" Enrique tugged on his leg grunting Lupinex who was a bit closer to the door opened it allowing the blonde's leg into the car. Enrique blushed saying his thanks trying to make himself look busy by straightening his pant leg so the werewolf wouldn't see his crimson blush.  
  
Lupinex however regarded the blonde quizzically the teenager was blushing for reasons unknown although there was no permanent smell no fear, no sadness, just almost joyful. The rest of the occupants were less then happy except for Zomb and Oliver seemingly trying to hit it off while Sanquinex and Robert, stared at the group.  
  
"You think matchmaker was a good idea?" the purple royalist whispered to the vampire beside him knowing that Oliver's pair would work maybe Lupinex and Enrique however Johnny's was lacking it.  
  
"Course my team needed something to risk their lives for" at this the Dark Blader slumped in his seat and closed his eyes re-opening them with a sad look across his face.  
  
"We have been alive longer than you we know the world we try not to get involved that is why we try to live by what we learned. That's why fate decided for a change and brought you into my life" Robert's gaze softened at Sanquinex's words but looking around he decided this wasn't the type of place to say anything.  
  
"If you don't remove your bandages from my arm you are going to die!" a loud snap broke over everyone's voices but no one seemed to care as one piece of Cenotaph's bandages fell onto the floor.  
  
"Master Robert we are approaching the mansion" the inter com buzzed loudly but somehow everyone heard it. In as sense they were approaching it and the Dark Blader's glued themselves to the window to see the mansion and who was waiting for them at the entrance.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Johnny asked squinting.  
  
"It is, it's Boris" ----------  
  
Tala carefully made his way across the grassy field which wasn't so grassy anymore since pavement had been put over it for more people to train there Beyblade's. 'Where is it?' he knew his patch that led underground was so stable and it would never be cover by cement.  
  
After another three rounds of looking he finally found it, pushing it open he made his way to one of the low stairs then moved the top part back to where it was. It was damp and a bit cold in the hideout since they still had the fan going from what six, seven, eight years? Just about when they first came to the abbey, ditched one lesson, and made the hideout.  
  
They were punished severely.  
  
Coming across the room he smiled as old memories came back the room held a army bean bag a TV was hooked up to Boris's electrical system, a radio was still going, food was evident on the floor and just about everywhere. A couch was on the far end messy wallpaper was on the walls and the fridge was still on. Taking a split second he opened it then shut it, it was so nasty he didn't want to look in there ever again.  
  
He grabbed a lone broom and sighed he always had to clean up silently he began to sweep while listening to a walkman stuffed in-between the couch.  
  
A/N: uh I'm sorry people exams this week so I might not get anything up till possibly Saturday cause I cant fail my math one and I really need to study (like I know how to.) and so I hope this won't kill you in any way of not being able to read new chapters. However go read Dragon tears done by me and PD (pink devil) it is good and it might take awhile for the next chapter but its good trust me anyway ja ne! 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Tala: I think it is time for a change All: *look at her* Tala: I waste time in this part All: *silence* Tala: Therefore I will make this part shorter All: *sigh in relief* Tala: so yeah enjoy the ficcy ^_^U All: *silence*  
  
Wolborg the disclaimer: enjoy the ficcy and for once and for all she doesn't own Beyblade can't you mortals understand that?  
  
A/N: uh I failed one exam I'll fail another I bet I will have to take summer school what a bummer I hate Math yes people I hate a subject that is a foreign language to me! Anyway enjoy the ficcy er chappy ficcy ^_^ a hack/sign one will be right around the corner perhaps anyway.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Boris"  
  
Sanquinex glared hard at the man he so wished to kick the man's butt for doing what he did long ago although Sanquinex couldn't say he didn't deserve it completely. Although the vampire was actually quite worried sure Boris had a lot of tricks up but then again Boris was Robert's uncle and Sanquinex noted, they both seemed to hate each other with a passion.  
  
He could hear many complaints about the man as they drove to a stop not to far away from the man waiting. Robert took in a breath while releasing it glaring at his uncle, yes they had such a great family history it was hard not to cry. Swiftly the purple haired boy wandered over to Boris keeping his friends and lover at bay while he had a little personal talk.  
  
The nephew of Boris casually strode up to the uncle and treated him like a less then wanted guest "what are you doing here?" he hissed at the older man while taking a slight defense stance as he knew Boris and his fighting style. While Robert took the stance the older man laughed loudly as it echoed over to the group far away.  
  
"Come on nephew you think I would challenge you to a fight? You're no match" he said when another laugh erupted from his throat while Robert still stood seriously wanting a reason to kick his uncle's ass.  
  
"Well yes I would but not right now or rather this second" Boris continued flicking his hair back a bit " I did come to challenge you but not in that way" now the Majestic was truly confused. If his uncle did not want to fight then what was he here for? The younger teenager let his stance down just a bit still wary of the words that Boris spoke.  
  
"Well in what way?" a lock of a Beyblade was heard inside the robes that Boris wore while Robert narrowed his eye's "a Beyblade battle that is unworthy of you to even play against me with such a lousy bit beast" at this Robert turned away now uninterested in the talk with his uncle.  
  
"Don't turn you're back on me boy if you know what's good for you" something in those words turned he Majestic around to face his uncle with a look of annoyance across his face, it was taking up to much time.  
  
"What do you want?" silently Robert took out his Beyblade from his pocket and stare at it and the bit beast that had been given to him as a present from his mother. "Just a battle, nothing else" 'nothing else' Robert repeated over in his head of those words the Demolition Boy's captain spoke and took out his launcher.  
  
Although he hated to admit it his uncle might be a very tough opponent as he knew that the mad man had his own group no, school full of kids at the abbey learning how to Beyblade and be future champions. Still glaring the Majestic attached his Beyblade to the launcher and secured it and waited for Boris to make the first move. ----------  
  
Even someone as dense as Johnny knew something was about to happen and he didn't like the feeling of it. Speaking of feeling.  
  
"AH get your arm away from me!" the red head jumped as the mummy's bandaged hand rubbed against his skin creating a very un-wanting feeling "I didn't even touch you!" Cenotaph hollered back at the Majestic while Lupinex and the rest of them all sighed as the two started bickering.  
  
"God SHUT UP!" everyone turned to gawk at Zomb who had raised his voice because by the looks of it, was giving Oliver a headache. Even Johnny kept quiet after that as the green haired boy said his thanks and smiled rubbing his head trying to get rid of the headache.  
  
The vampire smirked there was a couple already made, turning back to his own lover he looked back and forth between the two they seemed to be ready to Beyblade but something wasn't right. He could tell something was going to happen it was an unnatural feeling but it was focused mainly over by Boris.  
  
'I hope Robert knows what he's doing' the vampire dug his nails into his hands clenching them so tightly that it left a mark 'if that bastard does anything I'll kill him' ----------  
  
"Let It rip!" faster then expected Boris was the one to release his Beyblade first as it struck the pavement swirling around heading towards Robert. Releasing his own Beyblade the two Beyblade's crashed together creating sparks then swerved around each other each going for an instant kill, although Boris seemed to look almost gleeful.  
  
'Why is he happy?' the purple haired youth glanced at his Beyblade that was almost literally ripping the other's Beyblade to bits and pieces even the paint was starting to come off it. And yet, Boris was still smiling which unnerved the nephew. The bashing continued until Boris bowed his head in a silent like pray then looked at his Beyblade raising his arm "GO Zaison!" instantly the Beyblade itself seemed to mold itself into a larger image dwarfing the Beyblade and Boris at the same time.  
  
Robert was first very surprised to see the bit beast taking shape into a Minotaur all red with a nose ring and a big giant axe along with long black hair all the way to the middle section. Its eyes were big and wide creating an almost glowing look from the reflection of the sun. Saliva dripped from its elongated, yellow teeth and it's claws grounded against the metal handle of its axe showing the strength that the bit beast contained.  
  
Robert took an automatic step back with his mouth open in shock even his Beyblade zoomed right back to him 'this is virtually impossible this can't happen' he closed his eyes pinching his arm, ok no dream.  
  
"Meet my ultimate creation Zaison the warrior Minotaur!" Boris proudly presented as the beast growled something and stayed still awaiting orders from its master. 'No wonder he said he wanted to battle me in a different battle' he wondered gritting his teeth as the monster took a step and practically shook the whole Earth by the way it created a huge quake breaking the cement.  
  
Robert was totally against this battle it was unfair and illegal although since their was nothing about bit beasts coming to life he couldn't every well do anything about it, he just had to think positive.  
  
Which was quite hard considering the odds against him with some big ass monster heading his way along with the ground starting to quake and crack from under him. 'But he wouldn't hurt his own nephew would he?' he knew the second he thought that he already knew the answer. Of course he would.  
  
This however did not quell his fear or rage he was feeling at the moment.  
  
Zaison approached closer and closer making some of the statues on top of the mansion to fall down and break apart and soon it was directly in front of Robert looming over him like a giant shadow. Now Robert wasn't that stupid but when the axe came down it was time to seriously move.  
  
Instantly he did a back flip pushing himself out of harms way as the axe swung in midair completely missing him but when it charged the Majestic had a sudden feeling that he was going to be in a whole world of hurt. ----------  
  
Sanquinex out on the sidelines with the others was very worried about Robert's safety but he knew nothing could match it, it was double the size of Zomb and that was saying something. The vampire watched, as Robert was able to dodge and jump out of the way even using some of his dormant gymnastic moves that really aided him in this situation.  
  
'Please be okay Robert' Sanquinex thought covering his eyes he felt so useless at times like this. ----------  
  
Robert nearly tripped as he landed and the axe just barely missed his leg, just barely now he knew how a mouse felt when chased by a cat it was the worst experience. Now he started to run away from the insane bit beast he didn't like the way it was destroying his mansion either many valuable artifacts have already fallen from the roof 'hopefully insurance will pay for that' he thought with a slight smile and dove to miss the axe once again.  
  
Only he may have missed the axe but he missed the punch landing painfully on his back that sent him to the ground gasping for air as the punch took all the air out of his lungs. Hitting the ground he could feel himself coughing up something red and sticky. Horrified he looked at the substance. Indeed there was no mistaking the red substance, it was blood.  
  
Instead of waiting for the next attack he rolled away a bit too slowly as the axe managed to slice a bit of his arm creating a thin yet long line that soaked through his clothes and dripped down his shirt sleeve. Robert winced and held his arm tightly he was done for now he didn't have the arm to do the back flips, he was completely out of breath from the punch and that would have made him stumble in speed.  
  
He closed his eyes as he was lifted up to the face of the bit beasts although he didn't open his eyes he could have sworn it was either on a verge of killing him or hurting him severely.  
  
"Zaison stop!"  
  
The voice of Boris commanded harshly while the bit beast paid no heed to the man's words and instead kept staring at his prey, this was when even Boris got a bit worried as the Minotaur refused his command. Robert opened his eyes dazedly trying to focus his eyes on the bit beast but it blurred every time he focused.  
  
Soon he became aware that something took his arm that was already sliced a bit from the axe and tightened the grip but being the stubborn person he is he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out, he would not let the enemy win over his pride. Crying out was a sign of weakness to him and his family he would never cry out.  
  
The majestic moaned as his arm began to start burning if he didn't take care of it soon he might get it infected, something he couldn't afford so soon. His thoughts were soon interrupted as his arm was painfully twisted the tension of the arm became an almost strain to him.  
  
Nothing in the world ever compared to this, nothing. ---------  
  
If Sanquinex was worried before he was in panic now while his own lover was being at the mercy of some creature that shouldn't exist. Swallowing his own pride he readied his own blade and let it rip as he ran to help Robert out.  
  
A/N: OMG I am sorry folks *sniff* I hurt Robert other people made me! I swear! Anyway kinda a cliffy I dread to think what's going to happen -_- please R&R for the sake of Robert's suffering arigatou 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Tala: *cries* Robert: *doesn't know what to say* Tala: *re-reads last chapter and cries harder* Michael: *stands gawking a bit then grabs a suitcase and packs his stuff in it* Sanquinex: *pats Robert* All: *pick up weapons to go hunt down Zaison*  
  
Zaison the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade only her original characters she makes up  
  
A/N: OMG __ what was I thinking? It had to be done though okay I'm calm at like 11:48pm starting yes it took me a long time to start it back up but yes here it comes.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Sanquinex almost felt like it was his duty to help Robert out so help he did by rushing blindly into battle already releasing his Beyblade that swerved ahead of him toward the bit beast in a physical form. At that same time though the Beyblade near Robert glowed almost interacting with Sanquinex's Beyblade as they both did what Zaison did only into much more magnificent creatures.  
  
Instead of being the color of a spirit they took a physical form changing from a Beyblade into a physical formed bit beast. First was the bit beast belonging to Robert that changed into the magnificent Griffon known as Griffolyon with blue feathers all over, light purple armor covered the eyes and the middle section of the great beast in-between the armor a jewel could be seen. Just above the armor although blue there were reptile scales. About halfway the color blue changed to a dark red, along with the dark red tail. The two front arms were talons of that of a bird, while the back feet were more of like devil's feet as it was all red and didn't seem to be from any animal.  
  
The beast roughly the Minotaur's height squawked as it stretched it's enormous white fairy tale like angel wings allowing several white feathers to fall to the ground it's eyes were full of regret, sorrow, and a feeling of revenge for his master.  
  
Sanquinex was rather scared when his own bit beast Dracattack came out in all it's undead glory, indeed it was something but seeing it made him feel worse that he himself was an undead but what mattered was that he had something that could help his love. Dracattack wore a long red cape with the inside black it was all pale for skin as it did take a physical shape, its eyes were wide and slowly changed to red. The claws of the bit beast looked even more dangerous than ever as they could become any length within reason. The bit beast had long dark blue hair, which was rather unnatural and carried a long scythe looking like the walking death himself.  
  
A loud pop was heard and Sanquinex was filled with so much anger he didn't care if the Minotaur died or anything else he was going to get his revenge "Dracattack! Attack!" even to Sanquinex the attack after his bit beast's name sounded odd he could have cared less though at the position he was in.  
  
The undead bit beast flew over to Zaison and swung it's scythe aiming for the head but the Minotaur dropped like a rock releasing Robert as it awaited for some kind of attack, while the Minotaur like bit beast was occupied Griffolyon in all his rage slammed it's body against Zaison sending the beast to the ground. Soon the two bit beasts began to hurt Zaison with talon's, claws, slicing its arm of with the scythe severing it, the gross part of killing the physical bit beast from Boris's Beyblade. ----------  
  
Robert moaned something as he dared not to move his shoulder it was either dislocated or broken but he thought it was dislocated cause if it was broken he wouldn't even try to move. He could hear Sanquinex running over to him stumbling in his hurry finally reaching the younger teen frowning "he did a number on you huh?" scowling the Majestic rolled onto his good shoulder and managed to sit up with the vampire's help.  
  
Wincing Robert spied the area there was no sign of Boris anywhere unless he went to get more bit beasts to do his job, but however much he thought of it he knew his uncle didn't want to go that far thus losing the control over Zaison.  
  
"You should just relax we'll get you inside the mansion" a scowl found itself onto Robert's face as he started to act like a seven year old "I'm not a child I can walk on my own!" trying to prove his point he gripped Sanquinex's shoulder and pushed so his body stand up. Only it worked out into the vampire's favor when he lost his balance and collapsed into Sanquinex who smiled like he just got candy from a store.  
  
"As you were saying?" Sanquinex asked innocently as he continued to stare at Robert.  
  
"Oh shut up once I get the feeling back in my arm I am going to punch you SO HARD!" by then almost all the Dark Blader's and Majestic's were running over to them as Sanquinex held the younger boy steady with one arm wrapped around him.  
  
"That was so cool" Johnny yelled as the two bit beasts looked at them before morphing back into the Beyblade form spinning toward their masters. "Indeed it was but I still don't know how it happened" silently well, with Johnny's mouth it's hard to have any silence, they headed to the mansion. ----------  
  
Tala tore open a bag of chips and munched on them just for the hell of it while turning the TV and just sat on the army beanbag chair like a couch potato staring at the screen. Soon he just got bored of watching the food show so he switched it to the exercise channel, that didn't have any excitement in it. Then he put on the news and stared at it as it showed a mansion from really, really far away with two objects quite big as he noted fighting. With a grim face he got up and paced around in his hide out until he heard the trap door opened.  
  
Taking a precaution he took out his Beyblade and launcher it was a useful tool if used correctly, almost like a knife if you rip it hard enough. A figure walked down the stairs while this gave the cyborg a feeling of dread if it was that guy.  
  
Sure enough as soon as the last step to the bottom proved his suspicions the guy that almost destroyed the Beyblade stadium sent out that creature what was it? 'Gasalu' he reminded himself as he prepared for round two it was win or lose for him and he was determined to beat the guy.  
  
Stepping out from the shadows with his launcher out he smiled "ready for found two?" Tala asked smirking he had a feeling he could win if he *really* tried but it was still in the other guys favor.  
  
"You bet" Takushiya responded readying his Beyblade he'd get the job done this time.  
  
At any costs  
  
A/N: none right now 


	22. Chapter Twenty

Tala: Sorry about the long wait FF.net was being scary to me so sorry.. Michael: now she is going to bring muses from all over cause she's lazy Robert: except the dangerous ones *looks to a certain pink one* that has to be unnamed Bryan: UNAMED is for the WEAK Michael: *sweatdrops* see he's truly gone insane Domon: *blink, blink* I'm supposed to be in G Gundam. George De Sand: same. Tala: LOOK my two new fav's from G Gundam they make such a good pairing along with Chibodee Chibodee: *sweatdrops* yes.  
  
Domon the disclaimer: she doesn't own Beyblade or us in fact from G Gundam.  
  
A/N: Um yeah last chapter was going slow cause I put it up but it like shortened itself somehow *glares* cause it's cursed.anyway enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Michael sat in his bed throwing his baseball up high then catching it he repeated the process, he got such a grounding on him he couldn't even do anything for almost an hour for something he didn't even do. However of course he had mouthed off right at his coach as always and gotten in even more trouble as she told him to do the shopping.  
  
For women clothes with Eddy.  
  
To him that was torture it was so boring picking up something for their coach she always made them pick something out for her as her way of punishment since nothing seemed to faze the team. Unless they were humiliated.  
  
Scowling he tipped the cap covering his face it was bad enough having to *walk* in a store but you still go to see all the fine ladies. Suddenly the torture turned into a bit of something he could watch while doing his chore like a movie only glancing as he picked out something for Judy. Sighing he lifted his hat and looked at his Beyblade securely in his hand. His most prized possession was his Trygle something that he knew he would never lose with except the match against the Demolition Boy's never counted, at least he liked to think that way.  
  
Clutching his Beyblade he looked at the feather once again it was so prize looking, as it shone with something the teen couldn't quite put his finger on as he stroked it in thought. Tilting his head he shrugged thinking back to the chemical stuff he had asked Judy several times what it was and she never *once* told him.  
  
Rubbing his face he got up and headed for the door completely caught off guard as Eddy came rounding the corner of his room "Hey Michael c'mon coach wants us to do it now" and as quick as lightning he was out the door. Michael grumbled something as he pocketed his Beyblade once again and stormed after him sulking. It got worse when he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Michael has to go shopping" his scowl was instantly brought back as he tried to ignore Emily's voice since it was quite hard to at any given time.  
  
"And pick up GIRL clothes" he almost hit his had against the door that was shut instantly by Eddy growling he through open the door and glared at the car. It was his transportation to the dreaded place. Taking out his keys since he was after so responsible he opened the door and climbed in since it was a rather big UGLY truck. One that he had to suffer riding since coach never allowed him to drive the shinier cars after he trashed every single one of them.  
  
Starting up the car he glanced pitifully at the basketball player who was in joy for no good reason, then again he was different from his teammates on several standards such as taste, fashion, attitude, you name he was it. ----------  
  
Eventually the two made it and parked it as far away from the store as possible but even then carrying the bags that far was nothing like the humiliation looking for a dress people might get bad thought of him, giving him a bad reputation. Regardless he went as slowly as possible to the store it was huge and was a very popular store for all types of woman clothes from the basics to the bathing suits and other things Michael didn't want to think about.  
  
At least he tried not to think about it.  
  
Once the two entered the store Eddy was looking at all the dresses as Judy ordered measuring the real nice ones precisely while Michael stood in the doorway for more than half the time not bringing himself up to it to take a step into the unknown. Of course the basketball player grabbed his arm and painfully dragged it around while he protested the whole way like a five year old.  
  
But once he gave in he rummaged through the clothes acutely aware that he was being spied on with a camera no doubt. Taking it away from the figure he flung it like he did in baseball and satisfied that it crashed at the other side of the store he smirked at the pouting orange haired girl.  
  
"Aw I wanted that for black mail" Emily whined as the baseball player shrugged innocently not really caring and returned to his duty. Watching and looking at girls at the same time trying to look like he was looking for clothes. But when he started to get annoyed by Emily as she seemed to want to hound him for trashing the camera and it was getting on his nerves and trust me he had nerves made of sludge. Therefore he was quite easy to piss off in a very short amount of time.  
  
Some kind of energy spouted from his finger and he jumped back in surprise as the dress he was looking at caught on fire and started to spread due to the type of fabric it was "Michael" Emily turned around from her spot right across from his and jumped in surprise as a bit of fire had started to spread on the other racks.  
  
"MICHAEL!"  
  
The brown haired baseball player winced as he heard Emily's shriek and ignored her as he stared at his hands a tiny flame was visible on his first finger it then spreaded to the other tips of the finger but oddly it didn't burn it seemed almost soothing. The orange haired girl made a movement of grabbing his arm, which was also on fire, but he could tell that she didn't pay attention or just blindly didn't see it.  
  
"Emily stay away!" she gapped at him while he took off running and went into the lesser expensive clothes and touched it with his finger watching in amazement as it erupted into flames burnt completely to crisp. Touching his own clothes he blinked, as they didn't burst into flames as he expected it to do but it didn't. He stood touching the already created fire open mouthed when it just seemed to tickle him not causing any burning sensation his friends were running around screaming their heads off not knowing where the exit was.  
  
Approximately five minutes later he became aware that his hand was starting to burn and glow a dangerous yellow color 'what the hell is happening?' soon he was waving his hands like a chicken as the temperature of them started to sky rocket to a very high temperature, on he was never exposed or used to in any way.  
  
He was glad his teammates weren't paying attention it made it that much easier to hide the pain although he couldn't help but burn things hoping by some means of his logic it would go away somehow. But it didn't it seemed to get worse, and from there it just got even worse. Kneeling he clutched his hand shutting his eyes it seemed like it was just increasing every second.  
  
A hand on his shoulder startled the poor teenager as he whipped his head and arms in front of him in defense. There stood a young or rather tall young man gazing down at him holding his arm in one hand smiling softly. The stranger was gold all over almost with gold hair; his pale skin almost seemed to glow, gold eyes, black shorts, and a gold shirt.  
  
It was the oddest sense of fashion Michael had ever seen.  
  
A/N: CLIFFY bet u all know who the stranger is cause if u don't that's pretty sad. JK lolz um yeah not much to put down.and yeah two days of school left hahahaha.one more exam 


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

Tala: well I like cliffy's don't I? Bryan: mhmm Michael: any who where's Robert and Sanquinex? Tala: infirmary Kai: can't say he didn't deserve it Tala: That was cruel and you know it Kai: what it's no better than that HP/YGO one you were thinking about doing Bryan: -_-U  
  
Falborg the disclaimer: Tala does not own Beyblade and she will not own it anytime soon  
  
A/N: uh hey Hack/ Revolution got a review um yay *cheers* um people summer has come school is out and my sources say that I will have summer school and possibly night school for English so it might take a while for everything to be done but I do update pretty fast so yeah.Moonlight walk is updated and the rest should by Friday so go read them all ^_^ and thanks for all the reviews I wonder if Michael/ Trygle was a good idea.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Awaking his eyes the lone All Starz player opened his eyes slowly. He felt like crap and he was in a hospital for what reason he couldn't seem to remember. Moving his head he spotted his coach snoring away in her chair raising a slight eyebrow he felt a bit glad that someone was here but now sitting up a bit silently he noticed that all the others of his team were all sprawled out on the floor with sleeping bags.  
  
Putting his hand to his head he tried to think of what happened before but somehow it just didn't want to come around so leaving his bed he caught sight of a small candle and the memories flooded right back to him up to when he blacked out. The stranger had been in the clothing store he had burned the whole place down and the stranger did something as he remembered his hand had started to burn.  
  
Looking at them now they were completely normal nothing unnatural about it 'I must have been dreaming' he wandered over to where his clothes were feeling something empty out of his pocket of his jacket that he wore over his yellow shirt. Snatching the object that fell he was surprised his Beyblade was still intact even during the fire but looking closely he dropped the jacket, his bit beast was gone. ----------  
  
"That will be five dollars please" the woman at the counter stated as the gold haired man handed her the money and carried the tray to the elevator where he waited for it to come down to allow him access to it. His sharp eyes scanned the elevator his hearing picked up the noise of it coming down. A bit unfamiliar with the humans way of living he wasn't to sure if his master ate so much since he had took five dollars from the one his master called 'coach' and bought a salad, some chips, a glass of 2% milk and a small package of cookies.  
  
The elevator beeped as he entered standing aside a small little girl with long brown hair who was here for reasons unknown to him. Focusing his attention on the lunch he smiled as Michael awoke and grew a bit impatient as the stupid elevator took so long. One, Two, Three, Four.he had to go up to the seventh level and all the time it seemed to stop for other unworthy humans to get on making the process even slower.  
  
After a good ten minute wait he hoped that the All Starz member hadn't walked off for a walk of some sort he was after all sent to make sure that he was Michael's guardian and now that he could protect him no harm was going to come as long as he could help it.  
  
Sighing he stepped out of the confined box and turned left heading down the halls toward the room where he had to explain things to Michael.a lot of things. ----------  
  
Michael had just finished getting dressed completely and feeling a bit isolated in the room he left it without telling anyone and wandered down the hall toward the cafeteria he was starved in a way almost as if he had just played baseball but the season of it and he game was over for now and he only did it for fun. Sighing he kept his eyes on the ground narrowly missing a person that had stopped in front of him.  
  
Looking up he recognized the man from the stupid woman shop that he had to go to the same gold hair didn't have it's glow like before but it was still a bright gold and his skin looked normal but whoever the person was Michael did have one thing in mind. 'He's cute'. Recollecting his full height he looked at the taller teenager and stood speechless. ----------  
  
"Stop it Johnny you Uncouth go away!"  
  
Robert growled something under his breath while Sanquinex watched in amusement as Johnny poked Robert in the arm several times while saying "are you ok?" every time and checking the clock it had gone on for almost two hours a new record.  
  
"Aw does Robert-poo no like me anywhere he'd rather spend time with his lover" the vampire sighed but nonetheless smiled at the two as the Majestic jumped off the bed and chased the red head around the house. Since it was one of those occasions when the other deserved it he couldn't have been happier to let it continue. Beside him Oliver stood with a not so great look on his face as items were thrown from one end of the room to the other it shamed all of them.  
  
Soon Johnny had surrendered and a tired worn out certain Majestic strolled back to his bed and yawned "see your fine" snickering a bit Sanquinex removed the bandage from Robert's arm and put some medicine stuff on it so it wouldn't become infected then replacing the bandages he did the same to the back.  
  
"All better" a few blinks later Sanquinex finally figured out that the purple haired teenager was fast asleep and removing himself from the room Sanquinex slowly went to make something to eat. ----------  
  
Tala stared at the man while his Beyblade was all ready to be ripped he just needed to make something very clear "no bit beasts coming to life deal?" Takushiya narrowed his eyes at the order but followed anyway since they were in such a place that it wouldn't be smart to summon it if he didn't want the whole roof to go down on top of him.  
  
Smirking Tala released his Beyblade while Takushiya did the same and in such a small area the obstacles would make it harder for both sides, and yet both were at it for the same goal. To win and defeat the other person.  
  
A/N: short chapter I know my muses have been asleep and the inspiration lost the glow a bit I just need to come up with some ideas for the battle and for maybe a bit of romance for Sanquinex and Robert, maybe some Kai/ Tala.hmm..Got to do something about the other Majestics too.argh so much _ to do anyway R&R 


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

Tala: big thankys to all you continuous reviews anyway yeah.. Robert: *fuming* UNCOUTH! Sanquinex: *cuddles Robert* :P Tala: -_-U Bryan: -_-U is for the WEAK! Michael: is that even possible? -_-U  
  
Tala the disclaimer: um Tala doesn't own Beyblade that means.. I don't own myself @_@  
  
A/N: *chewing on an ice cube as she types* well folks thanks for reviewing and this chapter is done and over with and the next will follow along with it and if theirs anything besides a LEMON (that's just gross no offense) and the other word LIME (I might be able to do that but I will never be tempted to do so.just wrong to me lolz) that you would like me to put in this go right ahead and tell me.  
  
And yeah that's about it.ooo I found the song for the fifth opening of Yu- Gi-OH Marik looks so hot in it *drools and cuddles her obsession* I luv Malik & Marik lolz a crossover O_O that's not a bad idea I cant wait for the doom thing *cough* sorry I love to rant.yu-gi-oh is an obsession.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Michael tilted his head to the side staring at the person in front of him, trying to figure out who it was since he'd never seen the person except the freak pyro accident //you don't really remember me that well?// the baseball player now officially declared himself insane.  
  
But the person in front of him was now bowing to him not the one bow in Japan but like on the ground kneeling and bowing "master" he spoke sending an odd shiver down his spine as he scratched his head trying to make sense of what's happening.  
  
"Um care to explain?" Michael asked while he stared at the teenager who had not removed from his spot "it is me young master, Trygle" the aura of the teenager before him was now almost like one that served royalty as Trygle refused to stand up and kept his head bowed down.  
  
"Well you can stand right?" Michael said aloud really thinking if he one to many sweets or something hit him in the head in the clothes shop because what was happening was all too strange to him. "Yes master" the teenager returned to a standing position and addressed the teen with pride and confidence something Michael couldn't really get. ----------  
  
"Ok let me get this straight"  
  
The All Starz player had moved him and the stranger to a room and locked it and sat down in a chair propping his leg onto a desk leaning backwards as he thought. So far within the last hour he had learned a bit to much for his brain to handle it was all absurd and now retelling what he was told he said it slowly hoping it was correct.  
  
"You are my bit beast Trygle" a nod was eminent from the other teenager "you say I have now some kind of connection to you when I cracked that glass and the liquid fell onto me correct?" another nod while the bit beast took the ball from Michael and looked it over. "So now you are in a physical form to fight a war that was supposedly prophesied by your boss or whatever right?" Trygle lifted his head slightly shaking it a bit "no we are fighting this war because it is our belief a legend has been passed down from generation to generation in our world where all bit beasts live" unfortunately Michael couldn't seem to grasp that picture in his mind.  
  
"And now the legend has come and the darkness has spreaded and manifested it into a bounty hunter, it is too late for him, but the end is not lost for the rest of the world" the wise words Trygle seemed to speak were somewhat close to what Michael would say but one thing still remained.  
  
"Why call me master?"  
  
"All of the ones that are able to summon us from Beyblades are part of a ancient royal family"  
  
"..." ----------  
  
"I don't want to sleep with that filthy thing! I want my own bed!"  
  
"I don't see what the hell I should do kick your ass Robert or change my room itself!"  
  
The purple haired teen was up and awake and moving around the house and the only complaint about sharing beds was from Cenotaph and Johnny although Lupinex and Zomb didn't seem to mind sleeping with the Majestic's.  
  
"Just go along with it and if you desire such a change tomo-" Robert started his patience running thinner and thinner with each passing second listening to more of Johnny's whining.  
  
"I want to change my room now!"  
  
"Well to bad!"  
  
Sanquinex sighed from just across the hall and covered his ears with the heaviest pillow he could find trying to lessen or make an effort to drown out the noise. The matchmaker wasn't going very smoothly with the last two that absolutely refused to spend time with one another.  
  
"Okay Johnny that's it!" somehow the leader of the Majestic managed to push Johnny and Cenotaph inside the room and locked it from the outside smirking he pocketed the key ignoring the loud banging on the door that threatened to break the door down and other various comments.  
  
"Having fun?" Sanquinex asked with a slight purr in his voice as the human sat down massaging his forehead "oh just a blast it's so perfect" chuckling the vampire traced the back of Robert stopping when the air around his lover seemed to shift.  
  
"I can't believe you made them honestly go together that was a very naughty thing to do" the human fell back into the embrace of the vampire staring into leering eyes "your back what's wrong?" Robert rolled his eyes the incident with the rabid bit beast was over but Sanquinex just didn't seem to allow him some space he was constantly around him watching and waiting for anything. The others from both teams did the same, which really unnerved him, but he trusted their judgment even if it was starting to look and act a bit more of a prison then a mansion. ---------  
  
In another room Oliver fast asleep cuddling next to Zomb which at first, scared the poor Dark Blader out of his mind but after awhile he thought back to when Sanquinex brought Robert to their home/domain/den the vampire and leader of their group seemed to be pairing them up.  
  
His mouthed formed an O look as he nicely pieced the evidence of what had been happening it all made perfect sense, the lead couple were playing matchmaker and he had fallen for it and now had someone to protect. 'Then Enrique and Lupinex, Johnny and Cenotaph' he paired them up easily it didn't take a genius, Sanquinex and Robert had made sure they wee near each other at every place. Each had somehow gotten rooms together forcing each other to become attached and it worked.  
  
Chuckling softly he held the human by his side and drifted off into a deep slumber. ----------  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
Lupinex folded his arms as the Enrique and him stared at the bed then at each other, there was no doubt that Enrique wanted the doubt then again the werewolf also wanted it as well. Only neither of them moved for once they got in they wouldn't most likely move from the cozy looking bed.  
  
"You go first"  
  
"No humans go first it's the law"  
  
Enrique snorted at the phrase, the law of the Dark bladders but not in his book.  
  
"Well what about us both go at the same time?" the blonde suggested still eyeing the bed and the pillow that it sported. "Fine" Lupinex agreed and dove at the bed only it went a bit differently than expected. As soon as Lupinex took a leap so did Enrique and somehow gravity made them land right on top of one another.  
  
Lupinex groaned shifting as the dazed blonde tried to move but only brought down the blankets, which got caught with Lupinex bringing them both to the floor.  
  
"Heh the floor is good enough" Enrique yawned and hit his head against Lupinex using him as a pillow instead while the werewolf just stared. ----------  
  
"ROBERT!"  
  
Johnny pounded on the door for a long time while cenotaph, un amused, was glaring an imaginary hole in the door hoping he wasn't stuck in here "were stuck!" well that confirmed his suspicions. Storming over to the bed the red head made sure he took up the whole thing by stretching his finger and legs as far as he could.  
  
"The bed is taken" he announced while Cenotaph made a worried expression and took the other half since it was a rather big bed even if the two had to sleep in it they would never roll over to the other side or the middle.  
  
Johnny growled something and covered himself in the covers while glaring at the wall, Robert was going to pay in the morning. ----------  
  
Kai panted as he raced around trying to find Tala the boy was harder to find even at night, picking up the pace he soared through the streets. Stopping he tried to catch his breath and looked toward the abbey, for some odd reason something was telling him to go their like a little voice that often got people in trouble.  
  
But this also went along with his instinct and he raced towards the place his sensitive hearing picking up the sounds of a battle and grinning he followed it.  
  
A/N: warriors the 5th opening of Yu-Gi-Oh is sooo good I highly recommend it people anyway Tala/ Kai next chapter I hope this was good enough I know I am like stuck on night parts I luv doing them cause you can like express what they r doing all alone (not that you sick perverts *sigh*)  
  
Marik/Malik forever bwahahahaha..Marik is so evil -_-U totally unrelated but I am despising him for trapping his own Hikari *runs off crying* 


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

Tala: I don't believe Marik honestly to almost, yes almost he didn't but he almost sent his own light to the Shadow Realm argh I really hate him but *sigh* I can't help but luv him. Sanquinex: *sweatdrops* she's starting to scare me.. Robert: she scares everybody including her yamis Jazz: mhmm.. Tala: anyway folks I know you're all somehow mad and hate me for not updating but I've been real busy with a cold, watching neon genisis evangelion, gah can't spell also I have been trying to play FF origins and yes im a huge fan of all FF games cause I have them all..  
  
Jazz the disclaimer: okay before she goes off ranting about everything she doesn't own Beyblade and will never do so and well..yeah *walks away*  
  
A/N: grrr Marik A tortures me Marik B is a pyro freak and Marik C is like the nicest yami I have and Marik D is just insane *stops muttering and looks* hiya folks nothing really new except I'm going to be real slow during the summer but hey I passed everything but math but I don't have to take summer school but I won't be able to update every *single* day but I'm going to try once this cold is gone .anyway enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Tala had let his Beyblade go and now he was locked in conflict with the dangerous bit beast he had seen not to long ago, however he knew his chances of really winning the battle was few and far in between but he never gave up. Just like he couldn't give up his freedom that he so earned from getting away from Boris it was the least of his worries now.  
  
Winning this battle was everything to him now.  
  
He dozed off in his thoughts a bit to much and missed a few attacks done by Takushiya as the Beyblade spun around several times doing more damage then his defense ring could withstand or was meant to rather. "Wolborg don't give in!" he shouted blowing his red bangs out of his eyes he couldn't lose the battle he just couldn't.  
  
As time went by the tension increased between the two Beyblader's and now Tala wished that his could become physical too and crush the opponents Beyblade but he knew that wouldn't happen so soon and when Takushiya's blade started to glow he had a feeling he was in for a rough ride. ----------  
  
Kai panted as he reached the abbey he knew he had to come here he knew for a fact it was the only place Tala would ever go and not get caught to easily since it was in enemy territory. Locking his cold gaze with the place he walked around the abbey several times before he could actually pick up where the battle was actually taking place and numbly he followed ending up on top of a piece of dirt.  
  
He could hear the two Beyblade's crashing together but he didn't know why he could and searched for an opening some kind of secret door even. He felt the ground going on his hands and knees feeling something solid but before he could lift it in any way possible the ground beneath him started to crumble. Thinking quickly with a reaction as fast as a cat he jumped to the side rolling a bit far away to see the space he was at erupt and the same Bit Beast that attacked from before stood ready to attack. ----------  
  
Oliver surveyed the kitchen with a look of disgust the pans and glasses, pottery and plastic everything was not cleaned to his satisfactory and he had to hunt down the one who didn't do their job. Grumbling to himself he tore off his chef hat and wandered throughout the mansion looking for Johnny and Cenotaph bumping into an equally surprised Zomb along the way.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Zomb asked looking down at the green haired teenager while the Majestic snorted and looked sideways "yes but how can one sleep with so many dishes like that I just got up for a glass of water why are you up?" he inquired while the Frankenstein gave a dull look.  
  
"Cause you shifted out of the bed and made me get out but if you want to know the truth no one can sleep tonight everyone is awake"  
  
Oliver blushed not knowing how light of a sleeper Zomb was and muttered something under his breath "well anything special you need to tell me?" the green haired member asked while Zomb scratched his head and took a seat by the stairs "no but I do have a interesting thing to tell you." The Majestic leaned against the wall and listened to what the Dark Blader said about how the whole ordeal started and how everyone always got one room and were forced to sleep together in it, before Oliver knew what came out of his mouth a loud "HE DID WHAT?" escaped him as the matchmaker idea came to his mind.  
  
Before the Majestic could start to complain at how evil their two leaders were the sound of a phone rang loudly throughout the house, confused at the sudden noise he approached the phone and checked the time 'who would be phoning at 1 am?' picking it up he sighed.  
  
"Hello?" he responded automatically while fingering the cord.  
  
"Hey Oliver? It's Michael from the All Starz I need to talk to Robert please it's an emergency" raising nothing but an eyebrow Oliver cupped the phone and bellowed for Robert to come and get the phone. ----------  
  
Robert moaned and shifted in his bed he couldn't quite get comfortable tonight the battle still had him wary and if they were fighting something like that what was the chance of another attack? They were putting their own lives in danger as well. Sanquinex watched Robert and put his arms around the younger teens waist brushing the side of his face "can't sleep?" a sigh was the only answer followed by a flat "no" causing the vampire to chuckle lightly.  
  
"Well you should," he said kissing the neck of the human getting another heaved sigh their moment however was broken by an extremely loud bellowing from downstairs. "What now." Robert complained not even bothering to grab a shirt and headed out into the hallway in just his boxers 'this better be good' he thought to himself tripping down the stairs as he sleepily managed to get down to meet a rather red Oliver staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked grouchily rubbing his face while Oliver shyly handed the Majestic leader the phone silently before moving away. Zomb did nothing but stare widely and made himself turn the other way and march into one of the un occupied rooms.  
  
"Hello? What do you want? Do you know what TIME it is? It's- What do you mean a Griffon was spotted.you said an eagle came out of you're Beyblade?" Robert now listened intently while scratching his shoulder the seriousness of the conversation peeking him out of sleep.  
  
"Say what?" ----------  
  
Before Tala knew what was happening the whole part of the underground part had completely dissolved by the energy used to make the Bit Beast physical form now facing what he knew he had no chance against he now doubted his efforts even more. But the rage contained from within him thought otherwise since it was an unfair fight to him.  
  
"Hey!" Tala yelled at Takushiya not daring to get any closer than needed to "you cheated! You said you wouldn't summon you're Bit Beast!" if the bounty hunter cared now he didn't show it as he ordered another attack which the cyborg's Beyblade nimbly dodged out of pure luck and skill.  
  
Adverting his attention he noticed Gasalu rear up it's head toward something else shifting his own confused gaze he looked behind to see none other than Kai standing bravely near the spirit before he knew what was happening the Bit Beast took a flying lunge at the BladeBreaker, not bearing to watch Tala let all his hope die away there was nothing that could help Kai nothing not even Dranzer or Wolborg.  
  
The sound of two things clashing arouse Tala from where he had turned his head and looked at what had stopped the attack to find his own Bit Beast Wolborg in all his glory snarling at his opponent. With a bit of hope he raced over to where Kai was and shook him to make sure the other Blader hadn't gone into shock while keeping n eye on Gasalu.  
  
It was now a whole new meaning to the word 'Battle'. ----------  
  
Michael propped his elbows onto Trygle and watched the TV bore out of his mind the others had gone out for some kid of special thing and haven't returned so he had the whole place to himself and his Bit Beast. It wasn't to long until he became quite tired and flicked the channel clicker through the stations randomly until he paused on the news.  
  
Now normally he hated the news but he didn't care about what they were saying because what he saw was a whole different matter. On the screen there was a giant purple Griffon the creature could not be mistaken for anything else and it looked quite familiar to him.  
  
"That is the Griffon he is also in this world inside a Beyblade" Trygle exclaimed sipping some hot chocolate "but seems his owner has already been in danger we only appear if there lives are in danger or a loved one they hold dear" he said and continued to sip his drink while the baseball player did a quick calculation on who would own a Griffon.  
  
It didn't last to long until he was searching the house for the phone (burning a few things in his rush) and dialed up the Majestic's "hi is Robert there I need to speak to him it's an emergency" crossing his fingers he hoped he was right.  
  
A/N: I'm aware I have not updated but like I said blame the existence of some things like msn, neopets, the running away of muses, and my laziness although I have now decided this will be ending VERY soon but fear not I have a SEQUEL in mind and I'm going to STICK to it. So yeah sorry folks for the lack of updating arigatou though. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: well hiya folks decided to do some more work on the fic and yeah it's getting there slowly it's just my muses have been running away coming back taking a vacation then coming back argh y don't they just stay put sighs anyway enjoy this one thanks for ur reviews!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Wolborg had suddenly come out of the Beyblade and now was in a one on one struggle of strength against the Bit Beast known as Gasalu but to Tala the battle seemed more in favor of Gasalu still even though he hated to admit that to himself. But to almost see Kai die in front of his own eyes was something he couldn't bare even less then seeing his own Bit Beast fight for his life.  
  
He had to do something anything would be great as long as it was a long enough distraction.  
  
Tala avoided the tyrants and shook the slightly shocked teenager before him "hey Kai snap out of it are you alright?" it took awhile before the stunned teenager near the disco wearing teen to snap out of his trance. But once he did he returned to his confident bossy self like the attack never happened "I'm fine how's Wolborg holding out?" both glanced at the two fighting.  
  
"Not so well" again the two were forced to back away from the Bit Beasts as Gasalu came crashing down onto the Earth shaking several trees and the surrounding area. The dirt from the ground rose as Gasalu hit the surface of the Earth creating a small earthquake stretching for tons of blocks away but somehow the two humans stood standing using anything as a crutch for support that was available.  
  
Wolborg rushed forward baring his fangs sinking them into Gasalu despite the massive size and obvious defense the evil bit beast had the wolf seemed to ignore that and lifted Gasalu over making another rumble that rippled within the area. "Go Wolborg show him who's boss!" Tala cheered from the side line his eyes sparkled with fierce determination as the ex- Demolition boys bit beast seemed to have the upper hand now.  
  
Kai however was watching the battle with deep concentration it was odd to him how Wolborg was thrashing the other bit beast when moments ago it was the other way around unless... "Tala watch out he's just playing!" his eyes narrowed as Tala lost his concentration which also disoriented the wolf bit beast and instantly in a seconds notice the wolf was thrown a good five feet before it landed with a crash where it started growling trying to stand back up. "Wolborg!" Tala gritted his teeth ignoring the calls from Kai and rushed forward stopping inches away from the bit beast that belonged to him and put his hands onto the winged wolf caressing it unable to know what else to do.  
  
"Are you okay?" again for another time he had a deep urge to care for things he never would have thought about caring until now receiving a low rumble from the wolf as it stood back up baring it's teeth at the enemy. Tala stood hesitating trying to decide on what he should do, he knew fighting wouldn't bring anything but a loss to him and Kai, not only that but also his own guardian bit beast. The only thing that came to mind was a swift retreat; it was risky but had to be done.  
  
"Wolborg!" he called out with nothing more than a side-glance in his direction as he whistled as best he could while the other seemingly vulnerable bit beast was recovering seemed to be losing hearing. "Final attack!" the wolf stood upright heaving it's body in a straight position opening it's massive mouth showing off rows and rows of teeth. Before long Gasalu lunged at an unmatched speed toward Wolborg just as the ice bit beast let loose a wide beam like attack filled with tiny shards of ice sharpened to stab and blind foes.  
  
Tala watched in amazement as he stood still with wide eyes at the attack as Gasalu was indeed pushed back quite a long ways and virtually stabbed by several of them. Bringing up his hands, he covered his face form the stream of rocks and debris that flew into the air. Kai ducked down as one of the pieces lurched form its target and sped toward them. Bringing up his hand he caught it, millimeters from his heart.  
  
Throwing it to the side the champion blader eyed the two beasts and instantly grabbed onto Tala's jacket, hauling him to the side "we have to get out of here! It won't stay down for long!" he yelled out. Stunned for a moment, Tala could only glue his eyes to the monstrous bit beast before making a silent nod of understanding. Kai had it all, the brains and smarts. Course, it didn't take a genius to figure out what they had to do.  
  
"Wolborg!" Tala cried out, making a shrill whistling noise. The ice wolf looked back with its black eyes, fangs and teeth slowly retracting form it's dangerous face of intimidation. Bounding over to the two the bit beast hunched over, giving the two humans a chance to climb on. In the distance though, growling was slowly increasing, jaws snapping with a furious intent.  
  
"You sure about this Tala?" Kai asked, gripping a clump of fur as he hauled himself up. Ignoring the nervous feeling of riding on something that was never suppose to 'physically' exist.  
  
"No, but I trust my bit beast more than anything right now" the red head quipped upon response, sitting on top of the great wolf "uh...." Tala paused and looked to Kai for assistance, not really knowing what to do. He never did ride a horse before. "Just tell it to move!" the blue haired being behind him shot a cold glare to the so-called driver.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Uh, Go...run like the wind Wolborg!" Tala joked and lurched forward so fast he thought for a moment he would fly right off. Gripping tightly he saw things meld into each other, swirling into an abyss. They truly were going as fast as wind!  
  
'Oh gods help me...'  
  
-----  
  
"Hello?" Robert groaned to himself as something latched onto his middle, nuzzling his neck protectively. Shooting the silent laughing members a killer glance that made them all shut up.  
  
"Hey, it's Michael, ya know the All Starz and all. I was just phoning to ya, know. Tell you about the weird happenings." Robert clicked his tongue, moving the phone away from his ear to bash it over Sanquinex's head in annoyance, before responding. "Yeah. So? I already know what's going on...kind of" he admitted dully. Ignoring the swears from Sanquinex's mouth.  
  
Oliver giggled under his breath while he received a glare from all the other Dark bladders. "But the Griffon that you have for a bit beast was taped on TV!" Michael added trying to shove Trygle away from the newly baked cookies. "Not only that but more importantly, it was broadcasted. Don't you watch TV?" the all star glowered at the TV and motioned for Trygle to turn it off.  
  
"I would if I had a chance to..." Robert let his gaze fall onto Sanquinex that was oddly licking his fangs staring at Robert like some sort of headless chicken "but why don't you come over here?" he suggested, ignoring more glares directed at him. It was his house in the first place!  
  
"You sure...?" Mentally the owner of the mansion rolled his eyes "Of course...don't be scared of the team I have over here...it's going to get mighty crowded pretty soon if this keeps up." Enrique leaned against the railing watching, barely awake. All of the team had gotten up after the yelling and resumed separate postures against the wall, and sitting, some just standing.  
  
"I'll just, take you up on that offer"  
  
Robert hung up and rubbed his eyes holding up three fingers in front of the vampires face as a slow warning. Yawning Robert looked up and trotted back upstairs to his bed, screw the rest. He was tired!  
  
"Lupinex, can I have the bed?"  
  
"Go ahead..."  
  
Only two that didn't seem as friendly aside from Zomb and Oliver that seemed to hit it off rather well was Johnny and Cenotaph. Then again, no one was expecting any miracles there either.  
  
"I don't want you in my bed!"  
  
"You think I want you in mine?"  
  
Both growled and smashed their heads together, now nose to nose "You make the bed look bad!"  
  
Cenotaph roared back with equal dislike "You make the bed bad period!"  
  
"How does that work!?"  
  
"I don't know it just does!"  
  
-----  
  
Trygle turned the TV off and on watching fascinated by the contraption. A scowl was written on his face. It would only be a few hours now, till the final battle. The battle that would bring Voltaire, Boris, and the evil Gasalu and his owner to their doom. Or the good guys would be destroyed, and since that included Michael...  
  
He wouldn't let that happen. Ever.  
  
---  
  
A/N: OMG! After a LOOOOOOOOONG time like a YEAR were talking about I suddenly got off my lazy ass and UPDATED. OMG! –gasps- I scare myself. XP 


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: HELSING FOREVER X3 sorry. I just loved the movie to death! Van Helsing/Vladislaus Dracula forever!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Anime or characters blah blah blah eeU  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Robert lay on the bed, head buried under the blankets as he slept. He didn't exactly know what time it was, but that wasn't very important to him. The commotions in the other room were really starting to piss him off to. With no sleep lately, an aching body, a lustful vampire watching him. Things got a little out of hand sometimes. Opening his eyes the purple haired being withdrew his head from underneath the pillow and sighed heavily.  
  
Everything was getting so complicated. What happened to the harmless battles? Those little spinning tops that raced and crashed against each other? If he hadn't met Sanquinex in the forest, none of this would have happened. Then, he wouldn't have gotten totally shredded; his bit beast would have never come out of the blade. And most of all. He would never had fallen for the vampire laying by his side.  
  
'Can't say it was something I want nor didn't want' Robert licked his lips for a moment before turning over and stared at the eyes of his beloved, ones that were almost leering at him for some unknown reason. "Something wrong my love?" the husky voice spilled out of Sanquinex's mouth like flowing water. Making himself perfectly heard by the teenager next to him.  
  
"No...just relaxing" Robert murmured, slipping out of the bed and sighing, bringing his hands to his face to wipe away the sleep. In hopes of being wide awake. He needed to lead all these people! He was Robert Jurgen of the royal family of the highest royalty...  
  
And he was with the people he hated most, but now grew accustomed too...how did that make sense? Robert seemed to shrug to himself, moving his eyes to focus on the clock and nearly dropped his mouth in shock.  
  
He had slept in.  
  
8:32am..  
  
By two minutes!  
  
Springing to his feet Robert dived to the pile of clothes on the floor, near the far side of the room. Crashing into the bookcase where all the history of his family lay he hurriedly put on his regular everyday clothes. Pointedly ignoring the stifles of laughter from the vampire that looked on the verge of laughing.  
  
'_So, let him laugh'_ berating himself for not doing his royal task he hobbled up and down to get the pants on. Seething as he noticed the zipper. He had to go shopping soon...  
  
"Its still morning..." Sanquinex spoke in a quiet whisper, his upper exposed body resting quite comfortably against on of the fluffier pillows. More precisely Roberts royal pillow. "Don't go...cause if you do, I have to get up" the vampire finished lamely, making a huffing sound as he tried to get up. Didn't quite work though. As his body fell right back down, the useless effort vanishing in an instant.  
  
"Please," Robert rolled his eyes; sarcastic heavy in his words "Don't strain anything. It's a huge effort, I know" he said said, midly disgusted that Sanquinex had laid on his pillow. But he'd let it pass. Just this once. His eyes went elsewhere as he held the pants up, glaring as he found the vampire staring at him. Or more percisley below the belt. That was against his privacy!  
  
Robert sighed zipping up the pants and put on the belt, covering it with his rather huge shirt he'd known to wear and love. Then the shoes and other such things. His eyes sped around the place wasn't exactly clean with the clothes having been thrown about. Just what did sanquinex do at his place? Throw a party or something? "Next time...don't make a mess. If it's..." he nodded his head with an extrememly dull look "...within you're power"  
  
A slam of the door that was all Sanquinex could open his mouth to respond to. That and the eternal silence wthat suddenly filled the rather large room. Well, he could call it a king's chamber but that wasn't a modern day thing. His eyelids grew heavy as he leaned back, his heart a bit lighter knowing he now had something worth to live for. Even if he was undead. Balancing his lover and his life and his Dark bladers was proving to be a challenging thing indeed. Especially when some of them didn't cooperate.  
  
Whoever said Match making was going to be easy was probably right, It was nuisance sometimes.  
  
Gripping the bed sheets he tried again to get up, this time not faking it as he slipped out of bed almost as easily as water from a container. Allowing his bare feet to touch the soft carpet he couldn't help but smile wondering how much of the material it had cost. Ah the wonders of being so rich! A smile graced his lips as he moved about, loving the feel of the carpet between his toes. It was an odd scene.  
  
For Robert at least, as he just walked back holding a toothbrush to his teeth it was odd and disturbing to his royal eyes. "What are you doing?" The leader of the Majestics demanded as he eyed Sanquinex like he was going to do something naughty to the carpet. Well...there was a chance...  
  
Sanquinex grinned slyly as he parked his body on the carpet and did his best to look as violating as possible "raping it!" he impishly looked at Robert, trying to lighten the morning moods. But as much as Robert glared, Sanquinex could see a small twitch of an amused smile. Whether it was form his words or perhaps his body moving at a slugs pace the royal prince of stubborness was trying hard not to smile. And failing rather miserably.  
  
"Raping it..." Robert breathed out, going abck into the washroom washing the toothbrush clean before combing his hair. Muttering a few things before entering the room again as he applied a bit of cream to a few of his cuts. He didn't know what it was from. Perhaps when he had walked around, his outfit may have caught on something. Regardless it was still pretty fresh and he didn't want to risk infecting it in some way.  
  
The vampire watched his love with acute eyes, making sure to follow every movement percisely like a spy or a stalker would. His Robert was getting jealous of the carpet! He could smell the rage as the royal prince kept shooting the carpet nasty glances. But he knew that the teenager was only joking. But the more fun the merrier. And it would turn out interesting in the end.  
  
Sanquinex had hoped, anyway.  
  
The purple haired being folded his arms across his chest looking as hurtful as possible as he eyed the floor "you're raping it and you don't rape me?" Sanquinex could detect the teasing in the others tone and flashed a grin. "Well I would if you didn't have the royal stick stuck up you're arse so much..."  
  
'_How dare he use such dishonorable language! And to me!_' Robert frowned at the wordsdeciding to play Sanquinex's game, hoping to throw the other off as he walked forward, draping an arm around the others neck. Rubbing his chest gently "what if I didn't have it anymore...?"  
  
Shrieks of laughter exploded from the room not too long later.

* * *

Oliver hummed merrily to himself as he was, as usual, up before everyone else. This was his time to get around the house as quickly as possible and clean up before it got messy again. His eyes glittered as he finished dusting the living room. Home to many artifacts and chessboards and other games which johnny often played against their team leader. He would have asked for help from Zomb. But the big guy seemed to look tired and he refrained from waking him.  
  
Green hair bounced like a ball as he sped to the library, eager to try and make the place shine and look like it was newly made. With one cloth held in one hand and a overjoyed face with a beaming smile that would crack glass he entered the enormous section of the mansion. Faltering at hwo big it was. There was stacks and rows and shelves of books. The carpet was red 'like blood' Oliver thought as he scratched his head as the library went up to the next floor from the staircase.  
  
Now he wasn't looking very forward to it.  
  
Heading over to the first bookshelf he slowly (making sure to get everything) dusted and cleaned, ridding of all the dirt and dust the place has collected in all the years. 'Rob pays the maids and servants too much if they don't look after the library' he slowly climbed the ladder leading up and kept dusting. Taking his time with every single slip and slide of the rag.  
  
Reaching upward he was unable to get the tip of the shelf just above him and felt the ladder slowly but surely teetering a bit. Panicking a pinch he moved too fast and missed grabbing the corner and made himself more unbalanced when the ladder wobbled side to side sending Oliver down. Oliver closed his eyes, waiting for the impending crash and break a bone or at least create a nasty bruise. But it never came.  
  
Instead he felt the crash of the ladder as it tipped over, bangign against the floor sending a mild shockwave on it, but nothing more. "Oliver? What are you doing?" peeking one eye open the green haired Majestic felt a blush quickly form on his cheeks as he stared into the eyes of his saviour.  
  
Zomb.  
  
"I...I..." he found it hard to speak not noticing his hands were trembling from the after shocks of nearly falling and risking his life. And to think it was when he was in his element! Cleaning! "I was cleaning...a-and...." He didn't say anything more as he buried his ehad in the other chest. Thankful that Zomb had come at the right time. Oliver was comforted by being in Zombs arms, it didn't feel odd like before when they hardly got along (well attempted to).  
  
He felt.... Secure.

* * *

"BRAT!"  
  
"MUMMY LOVER!"  
  
"HOT HEAD!"  
  
"ASS WHIPER!"  
  
Johnny slammed the door of his room and grummbled under his breath, foolding his arms across his chest as he once again. Won in favor of insults and leaned against it with a pissed off expression. Whyw as Cenotaph being such an ass around him? He hated hwo the stupid freak always seemed to feel superior to him. He wasn't any different!  
  
Agh, screw it. He needed a drink.  
  
Walking down the hallway and down the stairs he scratched the back of his head with an offhand look. Life wasn't so dull anymore. And with the championships going on and thje recent storm of Beybladers in the competition and Beyblading world. Things seemed to look like they were going to get very ugly soon.  
  
He crossed the living room and headed for the kitchen in a matter of seconds and stood, looking at the fridge door like it was something special. His eye sglazed over as he tore it open, trying to get rid of everyhting off his mind. Snatching the pop from the can holder and gulped it down. Enjoying the stinging that it gave as it went down his throat.  
  
"Ah That hit the spot...."  
  
He shut the fridge and headed back muttering a good morning to Lupinex and enrique as he passed by them and headed to his bedroom. A bit more cooled off to handle another round of insults. However, on his way he paused a he heard laughter and begs of mercy and odd noises. Pacing backwards he glanced at the door in confusion. No doubt it was Roberts room but...  
  
Robert never laughed. And he doubted Sanquinex would either.  
  
That was why the room started to really scare him, more than anything else. Inching away slowly he fled back to his room. He'd face Cenotaph anyday over Robert not being himself!

* * *

_DING DONG_  
  
Enrique heard the bell as it was fist sounded and eagerly chucked the empty pop can behind himself and headed for the door. With Lupinex close behind watchign him like he owned him or something. It was getting on Enrique's nerves but he could live with it. "Hello?" Enrique yawned after the word and stretched, looking as lazy as anybody in the morning would look. And unlike the others he had nto gone directly back to sleep. But ahd stayed up talking with Lupinex about things.  
  
And scarily they had a few things in common besides Beyblading.  
  
Outside on the doorstop, soaked from head to toe was a giant wolf on the front lawn. Dwarfed in comparison was Tala cradled in Kai's possesive arms, behind them Michael was looking as chipper as ever with a simalier person next to him.  
  
"...The welcoming party has arrived!" Michael interuppted the odd silence waving his hand while the rest groaned.

* * *

It was a start of something bad... A/N: I had an upset stomach while doing this so I just cut it off as soon as I could VV; Gomen....but hey it's a chapter! 


End file.
